


Zachariah's Spell

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Gen, High blood pressure, Hospitals, Lucifer's Cage, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Post Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, dick angels, graphic birth, labor, pregnancy complication, pregnant!sam, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah casts a spell on Sam to impregnate him during Season 5. This whole story goes through various episodes of Season 5 with a pregnant Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zachariah's Spell

**Author's Note:**

> My story does have many moments where I use exact lines from the show. It's all to move the story along and to intertwine my original concept with the show. I hope you all enjoy.

** Zachariah’s Spell **

****

SCENE 1

_Sam had freed Lucifer and the angels were surprisingly happy about it. They wanted Sam to break the final seal and because of that, the apocalypse had begun. Needless to say it had been a stressful day for the Winchesters. After catching wind that the Michael sword was in their dad’s old lock up, the brothers got their as soon as possible to retrieve the only thing that could help them. When they got their they were greeted by the angels but most importantly, Zachariah. Dean and Zachariah went back and forth wit their usual witty banter until the angel dropped a huge bomb on him._

** ZACHARIAH **

You’re the Michael sword.

 

_Dean stares at him with awe._

What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You’re just a human, Dean. And not much of one.

 

** DEAN **

What do you mean, I’m the sword?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

You’re Michael’s weapon. Or, rather, his…receptacle.

 

** DEAN **

I’m a vessel?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

You’re _the_ vessel. Michael’s vessel.

 

** DEAN **

How? Why-why me?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Because you’re chosen! It’s a great honor, Dean.

 

** DEAN **

Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That’s real fun. I think I’ll pass, thanks.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Joking. Always joking. Well…no more.

 

_Zachariah raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points to Sam._

Bang.

 

_The room echoed with the sound of Sam’s legs breaking. He falls to ground in agony unable to get up._

** SAM **

God!

 

** DEAN **

You son of a bitch!

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Keep mouthing off, I’ll break more than his legs. I completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don’t have our general. That’s bad. Now, Michael is going to take his _vessel_ and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?

 

** DEAN **

How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He’ll roast the planet alive.

 

** DEAN **

There’s a reason you’re telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Unfortunately, yes.

 

** DEAN **

Well, there’s got to be another way.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, maybe. But on the other hand… Eat me. The answer’s no.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby-we know he’s gravely injured. Say yes, and we’ll heal him. Say no, he’ll never walk again.

 

_Sam glances up at Dean, awaiting Dean’s answer._

** DEAN **

No.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Then how about we heal you from… stage four-stomach cancer?

 

_Dean doubles over, coughing, he spits blood into his palm._

** DEAN **

No.

 

_He says weakly._

** ZACHARIAH **

Then lets get real creative. Uh, lets see how…Sam does without his lungs.

 

_Dean turns to Sam who is gasping for breath._

Are we having fun yet?

 

_Zachariah grabs Dean’s face._

You’re going to say yes, Dean.

 

** DEAN **

Just kill us.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Kill you?

 

_Zachariah lets go of Dean._

Oh, no. I’m just getting started.

 

_He then says something in Enochian while pointing at Sam. Sam felt something surge through him but didn’t understand it. mostly because he was struggling to breathe. Zachariah’s torturing session was interrupted by a bight light. It was Castiel. He defeated the angels in the room. Zachariah stares at him._

** ZACHARIAH **

How are you…

 

** CASTIEL **

Alive? That’s a good question. How did these two end on that airplane? Another good question. ‘Cause the angels didn’t do it. I think we both know the answer, don’t we?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

No. That’s not possible.

 

** CASTIEL **

It scares you. Well it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won’t ask twice.

 

_Zachariah vanishes and all of the curses that he put on them seemed to have cleared up. Sam could breathe properly and Dean no longer suffered from stomach cancer. Sam looks up surprised. Dean and Sam stand up. Castiel then informs them that Lucifer is circling his vessel and needed better protection. So with a touch of the hand he carves Enochian sigils into their ribs to keep them hidden from every angel in creation, including Lucifer._

 

_By the days end Dean couldn’t hold in any longer how he felt about Sam letting Lucifer out of his cage, which made their next hunt in River Pass, Colorado any easier. The tension between the boys were very high. Even Ellen had to put in her two senses about it. After fighting War, and finding out that the four horsemen to the apocalypse had risen Sam felt that it was best if they separated for a while. Dean agreed and they went on their own ways for a few weeks. Sam found a home at motel in Garber, Oklahoma and worked at a bar near by. Dean on the other hand continued to hunt in Greely, Pennsylvania. While Sam spent time at this bar he was beginning to feel sick specifically nauseous. He kept it hidden from the people he worked with but when Dean and Sam reunited, it was hard to lay low._

SCENE 2

_Sam and Dean were on a hunt in Canton, Ohio investigating a murder that had to do with a parked car. It was about 7:00 when he turned over in his twin bed to see an empty bed next to him. He sat up in his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes._

** DEAN **

Sam?

 

_Sam then walks out the bathroom looking extremely pale, with a hint of green._

Woah…you don’t look too good.

** SAM **

I’m fine. Just give me a second to get dressed.

 

** DEAN **

Are you sick?

 

** SAM **

No, it’s just food poisoning or something. I’m good.

 

** DEAN **

You sure?

 

** SAM **

Yes. Now get dressed, we’ve got work to do.

 

_After Sam assured to Dean that he was okay, they got dressed and headed out to continue their hunt with few hiccups until they got captured by the monster, Leshi. She was a God who could take on infinite forms and eat her super-fans. She was in the form of Paris Hilton and had them both tied up to a fake tree in a wax museum._

 

** DEAN **

You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we met, but you are…the nuttiest.

 

** LESHI **

No, you, you people are the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this?

 

_She gestures to her Paris Hilton disguise._

This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What do they got besides small dogs and spray tans? You people used to have old time religion. Now you have _US Weekly_.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know, I’m more of a _Penthouse Forum_ man myself.

 

_Dean winks and clicks his tongue at the Paris Hilton look alike. She then saunters over to Sam and glides a knife, gingerly, over Sam’s cheek._

** LESHI **

Maybe. But…there’s still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy. Too bad I didn’t get to you a little later, Sammy. I’d have more to work with.

 

** SAM **

What do you mean by that?

 

_She puts her hand on his stomach._

** LESHI **

What you’re growing…could feed a whole village of my people.

 

_Sam looks at Dean who seems just as confused at he does._

Oh you don’t know do you?

 

** SAM **

Know what?

 

_Sam asks with interest._

** LESHI **

Doesn’t matter now, because you’re going to be my next meal.

 

_Dean quickly escaped his restraints and attacked the god. After a few jabs he grabbed an axe and chopped her head off. He helps Sam out of his restraints and then gives him a good stare down._

** DEAN **

What did she mean by all of that?

 

** SAM **

Dude, I’ve got no idea what she meant.

 

** DEAN **

All right fine, lets just get you out of here.

 

_They’re a couple miles down the road when Dean finally speaks up._

I need you tell me the truth…are you still on demon blood?

 

** SAM **

What?! Are you kidding me? I can’t believe you would even ask me that.

 

** DEAN **

Well can you blame me?

 

_Sam sighs._

You’ve been acting strange; pagan gods say that there is something inside you. What else am I supposed to think?!

 

** SAM **

No, okay! I’m not on demon blood. Look I don’t know what’s wrong with me.

 

_Dean could see that Sam was upset and was just as lost as he was._

** DEAN **

I’m sorry, why don’t we head to Bobby’s. Maybe he’ll have answers.

 

SCENE 3

** BOBBY **

Well I’ve got no idea.

 

** DEAN **

Just great…

 

_Dean says sarcastically._

_They were in Bobby’s kitchen sharing a beer, except Sam. For whatever reason he didn’t want one. They explained what’s been going on to Bobby and he had no answers for them._

** BOBBY **

Are you sure this god wasn’t just messing with you?

 

** SAM **

I don’t think so.

 

_Bobby scratches his beard as he thought about the situation._

** BOBBY **

I mean I could do a little research and try to pin point something, but I gotta tell ya, it doesn’t sound promising.

 

** DEAN **

Could you just take a look?

 

_Bobby gave him a small smile._

** BOBBY **

Sure thing. In the mean time, you guys up for a hunt?

 

** DEAN **

You sure that’s a good idea?

 

** SAM **

I’m fine, Dean. What’s the hunt?

 

** BOBBY **

Alliance, Nebraska a local girl scratched her brains out.

 

_Both Sam and Dean give Bobby a suspicious look._

Literally.

 

** SAM **

Definitely sounds like our kinda thing.

 

_Sam and Dean got started on the hunt first thing in the morning. The hunt consisted of a kid wreaking havoc on this small town by making the lies adults tell children like, pops-rock and coke can cause stomach ulcers, come true. The kid’s name is Jessie and when they find out that his mother, Julia, who put him up for adoption, was possessed by a demon while she was pregnant with him. The baby was planted so he would become the antichrist. Castiel had arrived and told the boys that he wanted him dead. Sam protested but Castiel didn’t care. Before the boys could get to Jessie, Castiel got there first but the young boy turned him into a doll, out of fright. Sam and Dean had a plan to take him into Bobby to get him away from this town, but his mother, who was now possessed again, had different plans._

_Julia strung Sam and Dean up against the wall._

** DEMON **

Stay right there, dreamboat. Can’t hurt you. Orders. Or that precious cargo you’re carrying.

 

_She directs towards Sam._

But hurting you is encouraged.

 

_She says to Dean and then flings him from wall to wall._

** SAM **

Hey! What does that mean?!

 

_She stops flinging Dean around. Dean’s head was grateful._

** DEMON **

Oh you’ll find out soon enough.

 

_Jessie then intervenes. He gets the demon to stop hurting the Winchesters and even exorcises it out of his mother. The kid turned Castiel back into an angel again and made it clear that he didn’t want to come with the boys by disappearing._

_Castiel, Dean and Sam are discussing Jessie’s disappearance._

** CASTIEL **

He’s gone.

 

** SAM **

Where?

 

** CASTIEL **

I don’t know. Jessie put everyone in the town back to normal-the ones still alive. Then he vanished.

 

_Sam notices a note on Jessie’s bed._

** SAM **

Hey.

 

** DEAN **

What does it say?

 

** SAM **

That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he’s sorry.

 

** DEAN **

How do we find him?

 

** CASTIEL **

With the boy’s powers, we can’t. Not unless he wants to be found.

 

** DEAN **

Well that’s just great.

 

** SAM **

Cas, the demon said something is inside of me. Do you have any idea what she could be talking about?

 

** CASTIEL **

No, I don’t. Was she more specific?

 

** SAM **

No. Dammit! I’m tired of this! What the hell is wrong with me?

 

_They all got to Bobby’s and explained to him what the demon said. Sam was exhausted and irritable and all he wanted was some answers. They were all standing around Bobby who was at his desk and the air was tense. Sam was about to break at any minute._

SCENE 4

****

** SAM **

What do you mean you found nothing?

 

** BOBBY **

Do you want me to say it in Spanish?

 

** SAM **

What the hell, Bobby?

 

** BOBBY **

Watch your tone boy.

 

_Bobby warns him._

I tore up this entire place trying to find what’s wrong with you but there’s nothing.

 

** DEAN **

So what the hell are we supposed to do? I mean, it can’t be coincidence that two monsters saw something in Sam.

 

** BOBBY **

Unless you have a detail that I’m missing…I don’t know what to tell you. Have you told me everything?

 

** DEAN **

Yes!

 

_Dean answered quickly._

** SAM **

Well…

 

_Dean looks at his brother._

** DEAN **

Well what?

 

** SAM **

I’ve been getting sick every morning for the past few weeks or just nauseous in general and I’ve been really tired. I just haven’t been feeling myself.

 

** DEAN **

So, you lied to me? You said you felt okay.

 

** SAM **

I didn’t want you to worry.

 

** DEAN **

But instead you hide it from me?

 

_Sam is about to defend himself when Bobby interjects._

** BOBBY **

Well what does that sound like to you, Cas?

 

** CASTIEL **

I’m honestly not sure. When did all of this start?

 

** SAM **

Um… I started to get sick after Dean and I split up.

 

** CASTIEL **

So after you had your encounter with Zachariah. And didn’t he put a few curses on you?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, but you cleared all of that up.

 

** CASTIEL **

What exactly were the curses he put on you?

 

** SAM **

He gave Dean stomach cancer and took away my lungs and broke my legs.

 

** CASTIEL **

That was it?

 

** DEAN **

Yes.

 

** SAM **

Hold on…before you showed up I faintly remember him saying something in Enochian and pointing at me.

 

** CASTIEL **

You should let me examine you.

 

_This set alarms to go off in Dean’s head._

** DEAN **

Wait, what? Why?

 

** CASTIEL **

Because, I would like to be sure of something.

 

** DEAN **

Of what?

 

_Dean presses._

** CASTIEL **

Dean, would you please let me do my job?

 

_Dean backs off and has Sam sit on the couch in the living room. Everybody gathers around as Castiel puts a hand on his forehead. The room got silent as they wait with Castiel’s diagnosis._

** DEAN **

So what’s the verdict?

 

** CASTIEL **

Well to put it bluntly, you’re pregnant.

 

** SAM **

Come again?

 

_He says confused._

** CASTIEL **

You’re pregnant.

 

_He says more defiantly._

** SAM **

No I heard you but, what?

 

** CASTIEL **

Zachariah put a spell on you.

 

** DEAN **

But you healed us!

 

** CASTIEL **

I healed you of everything that was wrong with you. Pregnancy is nothing wrong.

 

** BOBBY **

It is if it’s coming out of a man!

 

_Sam puts his hands up in an attempt to calm everyone down._

 

** SAM **

Okay, everyone just needs to relax. It’s fine. All we gotta do is get Zachariah to reverse the spell. Right Cas?

 

** CASTIEL **

Technically.

 

** SAM **

Okay then.

 

** DEAN **

No, ‘okay’.

 

** SAM **

Why not?

 

** DEAN **

Because the last time we were face to face with him I had stomach cancer and he broke your legs! Call me crazy, but I’m not too eager to call a guy who does that when he doesn’t get his way.

 

** CASTIEL **

Dean, Sam is right. If we want to fix this we need to call Zachariah.

 

** DEAN **

Dammit.

 

_Dean mutters._

Fine, let’s just get this over with.

 

_Castiel calls out for Zachariah in Enochian. Within in moments Zachariah appears._

** ZACHARIAH **

Winchesters, can I assume you’re here to say yes?

 

_Sam and Dean give him a death glare._

I guess not. Well if you’re I’m not here to hear you say yes to Michael or Lucifer then why am I here?

 

** SAM **

I think you know why.

 

_Zachariah shrugs innocently. Sam gets impatient._

The spell you put on me?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Could you be more specific?

 

_Zachariah was having a grand ole time messing with him._

** SAM **

The pregnancy spell!

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Ohhh, that spell! What about it?

 

** SAM **

Get rid of it.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Nah…

 

** SAM **

Nah?

 

** BOBBY **

Fine, then you can rot here until you change your mind.

 

_Bobby swiftly lights a match and throws it on the ground. It ignites the holy oil that’s laid in a circle around Zachariah._

** ZACHARIAH **

You’re joking…

 

** BOBBY **

So what’s your end game, huh? Have Sam give birth to a baby and have Lucifer raise it. Become the next antichrist?

 

** ZACHARIAH  **

Clever, but no. It’s to handicap Lucifer.

 

** SAM **

What do you mean?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Lucifer won’t be able to handle the fact that you’re pregnant and therefore won’t perform as well in the big boss fight. It’s been the plan all along.

 

** CASTIEL **

But isn’t that risky?

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Sure it is, but we’re wiling to do anything to win. Speaking of which, why so quiet, Dean?

 

_Dean comes from out of the shadows._

Afraid of little ole me?

 

** DEAN **

I’m not afraid of anybody. Especially dick angels like yourself.

 

_He says with a sly grin._

I was just waiting until they gave me the okay to smite your ass.

 

** ZACHARIAH **

Cute.

 

** DEAN **

But before I do all that, you’re gonna fix my brother.

 

_Zachariah laughs._

** ZACHARIAH **

Not gonna happen. You see, this spell is final. Once it’s been placed, it needs to ride itself out. That’s why it would be so great for Lucifer, he won’t be able to get rid of it.

 

** SAM **

There has to be a way!

 

** ZACHARIAH **

There isn’t. But good luck, you’re gonna need it, Winchester. These next couple of months isn’t gonna be easy for you.

 

_Zachariah snapped his fingers and about 10 angels showed up. Two of witch held Bobby with an angel blade to his neck._

Now let me out or we kill your friend.

 

_Sam gives the angels a nod and they back off of Bobby while Castiel puts out the holy fire._

Pleasure doing business with you boys. Oh and Dean, I’ll be seeing you soon.

 

_And with that, Zachariah and his angel posse left Bobby’s house._

 

** DEAN **

Great. Now what?

 

SCENE 5

_Sam was heaving into a toilet. He wasn’t sure if this was morning sickness or if he was just that upset. Probably a little bit of both. Dean stood outside of the bathroom with Castiel._

** CASTIEL **

You need to come to terms with this.

 

** DEAN **

That my brother is having a baby?

 

_Dean scoffs._

No thanks.

 

** CASTIEL **

You need to look at the reality-

 

** DEAN **

Reality? You call this reality? My brother is puking his guts up due to food poisoning? No, because he’s knocked up! So, I’m sorry if balk at your reality!

 

_Dean takes a breath_

What do we do about Lucifer and Michael?

 

** CASTIEL **

Continue to say no. The angels aren’t going to kill you.

 

** DEAN **

What about the kid?

 

** CASTIEL **

It’ll need protection, I presume. In the meantime you shouldn’t stop hunting and trying to find a way to kill Lucifer.

 

** DEAN **

What about, Sam? I can’t exactly have him hunting.

 

_Sam opens the bathroom door looking white as a sheet._

** SAM **

And who says you control me?

 

_Sam walks past them and into the kitchen to splash some water on his face._

** DEAN **

I do.

 

_Bobby wheels over to the commotion._

** SAM **

Well let’s not forget why I’m in this position in the first place.

 

** DEAN **

What the hell is that supposed to mean.

 

** SAM **

You provoked him. Because of your macho…whatever!

 

** DEAN **

Would ‘ve you of liked me to say yes. Is that what you would’ve wanted?

 

_Dean says calmly._

Because that’s what would’ve happened.

 

_Sam doesn’t respond._

I’m sorry this happened to you but we can fix this.

 

** SAM **

How?! Huh? You heard Cas and Zachariah. There is no fixing this!

 

_Sam yells._

I’m gonna have a kid and…it will die-

 

** DEAN **

No…

 

** SAM **

Because Lucifer is gonna-

 

** DEAN **

No!

 

** SAM **

Kill him because you and me keep saying no.

 

_Sam sighs._

We can’t win this battle.

 

** BOBBY **

Not if you don’t try.

 

SCENE 6

_Weeks later Dean was on a hunt Sam thought it would be smart to do as much research as he could on Lucifer. He had been staring at his computer for 3 plus hours now and was exhausted. He leaned back in his stiff chair to stretch himself out when Bobby closes his laptop._

** SAM **

Hey, what’s that about?

 

_Bobby plants a grilled cheese sandwich with milk in front of him._

** BOBBY **

Eat.

 

_He demands._

You need to keep your strength up.

 

** SAM **

I _need_ to find out as much info as I can on Lucifer.

 

** BOBBY **

You can do that after you eat.

 

_Sam sighs in defeat and takes a bite out of his sandwich._

** SAM **

Thank you.

 

_He says with a mouthful._

** BOBBY **

You’re welcome. I also got you a surprise.

 

_Bobby places a business card on the kitchen table. Sam picks it up._

** SAM **

Dr. Robert?

 

** BOBBY **

A hunter’s doctor. He specializes in this kinda thing.

 

** SAM **

Are you sure we can trust him?

 

** BOBBY **

Oh yeah. He’s a noble guy. We should get you checked out as soon as possible. Make sure what your carrying is healthy.

 

_Sam nods in agreement._

When Dean gets back, we’ll head out.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, okay.

 

_Sam takes another bite of his sandwich._

So, Bobby I was thinking of a way to kill Lucifer…why don’t we find the colt?

 

** BOBBY **

You really think the colt will kill him?

 

** SAM **

It killed Yellow Eyes.

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah, but he was just a demon.

 

** SAM **

And Lucifer is just an angel.

 

** BOBBY **

An archangel

 

_Bobby corrects._

** SAM **

I think we should at least give it a try.

 

** BOBBY **

Okay…you have any idea where it is?

 

** SAM **

Bella said she gave it to Lilith. So all I gotta do is find out what Lilith did with it.

 

** BOBBY **

But Lilith is dead.

 

** SAM **

Didn’t say it was going to be easy.

 

** BOBBY **

But you should take it easy. I’ve been watching you. You go to bed at 4 am, then sleep for a few hours then you’re up again at 7 to puke and it’s a vicious circle.

 

_Sam scratches his head in embarrassment._

** SAM **

You see all that?

 

** BOBBY **

I’m in a wheelchair I’m not blind.

 

_Sam chuckles._

I’m serious, boy. You gotta look out for yourself and that baby. We’ll figure Lucifer out, we will, but not at the expense of you and your health. So, I’m ordering you, after lunch to go upstairs and get at least 12 hours of sleep. I’ll wake you if I hear from Dean.

 

** SAM **

But-

 

_Bobby cuts him off._

** BOBBY **

Quiet. Eat and then sleep.

 

_He says with mock anger. Sam does what he’s told and has the best sleep he’s had in what feels like ages. Dean came home 2 days later and they headed out to Dr. Robert’s. He had a small private office with one examining table. Sam hopped up and took off his shirt. Both, Dean and Bobby got their first glance at Sam’s stomach and there was a definite change. He wasn’t huge but he definitely had a defined belly. Sam saw them staring and instantly got self-conscious. He covered himself with his arms to shield them away._

**DR.** ** ROBERT **

Alright, Sam can you lie back for me?

 

_Sam did so with his arms still wrapped around his middle. Dr. Robert moved his one arm._

I’m gonna need full access to this.

 

_Dr. Robert chuckles. He then wheels out a sonogram machine_

Okay so 16 weeks, you should be feeling the baby’s movement soon. Have you?

 

** SAM **

No, not really.

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Butterflies in the stomach?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, kinda.

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

That’s movement. Well early movement. It’ll get stronger as your baby gets bigger.

 

_Dr. Robert whips out the wand and turns the machine on._

Shall we get this show on the road?

 

_Sam nods and allows Dr. Robert to glide the wand over his stomach. The sound of the baby’s heartbeat fills the room._

There’s your kid.

 

** DEAN **

Can you tell if it’s a boy or girl?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Not yet, too early to tell. But I can tell that it is very healthy.

 

_He says with a smile. Sam couldn’t help but return it as he looked at his unborn baby growing inside of him on the monitor._

You can put your shirt back on.

 

_Dean throws him his shirt._

But I do have some concerns. Your blood pressure is pretty high, now I’m gonna take an educated guess and say that has something to do with your line of work.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, well we’ve been trying to find ways to kill Lucifer.

 

_Dr. Roberts blows out a low whistle._

** DR.  ** ** ROBERT **

I can see how that could be stressful, but you gotta find a way to manage it. Okay?

 

_Sam nods. Dr. Robert then reaches across his desk and gives him a plastic container with a bunch of little white pills in it._

** SAM **

What’s this?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Anti-nausea pills. It’ll help with your morning sickness.

 

** SAM **

Perfect, thank you.

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Now, I would like to see you at least once month and you call me if you’re having any issues.

 

_He hands him his card._

You got that?

 

** SAM **

Yes sir.

 

_Sam was grateful and he finally had some peace of mind. His kid was in good hands, although he needed to find a way to look for Lucifer, but relax at the same time._

SCENE 7

_Thanks to the pills Sam could finally keep his food down. A few weeks had passed and Dean just got back from a hunt where he ran into Chuck and Becky and told Sam that he had some big news to tell him. Sam on the other hand was struggling with his pants. Bobby had been warning him for weeks to go clothes shopping but he insisted that he was fine. He wasn’t. At this point he was on his bed trying to force close a pair of his largest pants with no avail. Without warning Dean bursts into Sam’s room._

** DEAN **

Hey, you won’t believe-um…what are you doing?

 

** SAM **

What does it look like?

 

_He says, straining._

** DEAN **

It looks like I should give you some alone time.

 

** SAM **

No it’s fine.

 

_Sam takes off his pants and exchanges them for his sweatpants, which are too getting snug._

What did you want to tell me?

 

** DEAN **

I know who has the colt.

 

_Dean says with a little excitement._

** SAM **

Seriously? Who?

 

** DEAN **

Some demon named, Crowley.

 

** SAM **

And?

 

** DEAN **

And, what?

 

** SAM **

That’s all you got?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, I thought that was a huge breakthrough.

 

** SAM **

It would be if you knew where it was. Who even told you this info anyway?

 

****

_Dean mumbles a name._

I’m sorry?

 

** DEAN **

Becky Rosen.

 

_He says louder but with just as much shame._

** SAM **

Great, you’re getting hunting advice from a fan girl. Perfect!

** DEAN **

Hey, her source checks out and it wouldn’t kill us if we tracked down this Crowley to see what he knows.

 

** SAM **

And by ‘we’ you mean…

 

** DEAN **

Me and Cas.

 

** SAM **

Come on, Dean.

 

** DEAN **

You’re not going. Not while you’re pregnant.

 

** SAM **

We’re just grabbing the colt. It’s not like we’re going up against him yet.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, but we don’t know who this Crowley is or how powerful he is. I don’t want to risk it and neither should you.

 

** SAM **

But I could help.

 

** DEAN **

I said no Sam and that’s final.

 

** SAM **

Fine.

 

_Sam huffs and brushes past Dean. In light of the news about colt’s whereabouts, Dean calls Castiel to help out. Turns out Crowley is a crossroads demon and his house was warded against angels. Jo and Ellen came over to Bobby’s house to help out with getting the colt._

 

_Ellen and Jo come in the door and are greeted with love by everyone._

** BOBBY **

Good to see you, Ellen.

 

** ELLEN **

You too, Bobby. How you run this place without me, I’ll never know.

 

** BOBBY **

Very funny.

 

_He says with a smile._

** DEAN **

Ellen, thanks for coming.

 

_Dean brings her in for a hug._

** ELLEN **

Anything I can do to help.

 

_Ellen walks past Dean to see Sam awkwardly standing there._

Well now don’t be shy give me a hug.

 

_Sam smiles and gives Ellen a hug. As she parts from the hug she pats Sam’s stomach._

Bobby, wasn’t kidding when he said that angel did a number on you.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, not so much.

 

** ELLEN **

How are you feeling?

 

** SAM **

Uh-you know, not so bad.

 

** JO **

You know you can’t lie to my mom.

 

_Jo walks up behind her mother carrying a duffle bag that she drops on the ground making a loud thud._

Trust me, I’ve tried for years.

 

_Jo embraces Sam for a hug._

Wow, a pregnant man. I guess I’ve seen it all.

 

_She chuckles to herself._

** BOBBY **

Alright, alright-everybody know the plan for tonight?

 

** JO **

Dean and I go in, I act as bait and Dean will fight his way through until he reaches Crowley.

 

** ELLEN **

Doesn’t really sound all that safe.

 

** SAM **

It’s not.

 

** DEAN **

You gotta better plan, I’m all ears.

 

** ELLEN **

What about the angel?

 

** DEAN **

No can do, the place is warded against angels.

 

** ELLEN **

You could use another man out there with you.

 

_Sam perked up._

** SAM **

I agree.

 

** DEAN **

Don’t start, Sam. You’re not going.

 

** JO **

We’ll be okay.

 

_She says with a reassure smile._

If it gets too hairy we’ll back out and figure something else out.

 

_Ellen nods._

** ELLEN **

Okay, can we all agree on that?

 

_Everyone in the room agrees and then they all get ready for the ambush. Jo got dressed in a beautiful tight black dress to keep up with the illusion that she was out partying this evening. Dean parked two blocks away from the house that Crowley was in so they could stay hidden. Before Jo got out the car she noticed a car had just pulled up and parked behind Dean. Jo and Dean got a little apprehensive and they both had their blades and guns ready to fire as the figure approached the side of the car. When Dean recognized the figure his body instantly relaxed._

 

** DEAN **

Son of a bitch

 

_He mumbles._

** JO **

What?

 

_Dean gets out of the car to be face to face with Sam._

** DEAN **

I told you-

 

_He began in anger but is cut off by Sam._

** SAM **

I know what you said, but this isn’t about you, it’s about Lucifer.

 

** DEAN **

Not if you get yourself killed in there!

 

** SAM **

I’ll be fine.

 

** DEAN **

My God will you listen to yourself?!

 

_Jo gets out of the car and slams the door._

** JO **

Hey! Hey! Shut the hell up the both of you! If we break our cover then that’s it for all of us. We _cannot_ screw this up, so Sam if you’re here then you’re going to fight. Dean, shut up and protect your brother, do we all get it?!

 

_Sam and Dean don’t answer but she takes the silence as a yes._

Good. Now, cover me.

 

_Jo proceeds to walk up to the gate of the house where she presses on the intercom._

Hello? My car broke down. I-I need some help.

 

_Another man’s voice answers her on the intercom._

** INTERCOM **

I’ll be down in a minute.

 

_Shortly, two men approach her and the gate swings open._

** FIRST MAN **

Evening pretty lady. Get yourself on in here.

 

_He says eyeing her body._

** JO **

I just need to make a call.

 

** FIRST MAN **

You don’t need to call anyone, baby.

 

_He glances at his partner._

We’re the only help you’re ever gonna need. ~~~~

_He says with a devilish grin._

** JO **

You know what? I think I should wait by my car.

 

_Jo turns around to go but the demon grabs her shoulder and his eyes go black._

** FIRST MAN **

We said, get your ass in here.

 

_Jo shakes him loose and flattens him. The second man is stabbed through the neck with Ruby’s knife by Sam. Dean grabs hold of the first man and allows Sam to stab him as well._

** DEAN **

Nice work, Jo.

 

** JO **

Thanks.

 

_Sam clears his throat and Dean rolls his eyes._

** DEAN **

And good job, Sam.

 

** SAM **

Thank you.

 

_Dean hands Jo a bag and she pulls wire cutters out._

** JO **

Okay. Shall we?

 

_Jo stayed behind to keep watch while Sam and Dean continued into the mansion. Crowley was in his living room watching a black and white film involving Nazi’s when the power goes out. He leaves his living room to investigate the problem when he see’s Sam and Dean standing before him, weapons in hand._

** SAM **

It’s Crowley, right?

****

** CROWLEY **

So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough.

_Crowley approaches them; stopping when he see’s his rug had a wrinkle. He looks underneath it; a devil’s trap has been drawn on the bottom the rug._

Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?

 

_Suddenly two demons grab Sam and Dean from behind, disarming them and pinning their arms. Crowley holds up the Colt._

This is it, right? This is what it’s all about.

 

_Crowley aims the gun at Dean, then adjusts his aim and shoots the demons holding Sam and Dean._

We need to talk. Privately.

 

_Crowley leads Sam and Dean to another room._

** DEAN **

What the hell is this?

 

** CROWLEY **

Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?

 

_Crowley waves his hand and the door slams shut._

There’s no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you.

 

** SAM **

You told us.

 

** CROWLEY **

Rumors, innuendo, sent out of grapevine.

 

** SAM **

Why? Why tell us anything?

** CROWLEY **

Because Preggers I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face.

 

** DEAN **

Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?

 

** CROWLEY **

It’s called-

 

_Crowley puts the gun down._

Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons-

 

** DEAN **

You’re functioning…morons…

 

_Crowley rolls his eyes at Dean’s failed attempt at an insult._

** CROWLEY **

Lucifer isn’t a demon, remember? He’s an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you’re just filthy bags of pus. If that’s the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?

 

** SAM **

But he created you.

 

** CROWLEY **

To him, we’re just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we’re next. So, help me, huh? Let’s all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I’m in sales dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?

 

_Crowley holds out the Colt, handle first. Dean and Sam glance at each other. Crowley wiggles the gun, toying with them. Sam hesitantly reaches out to take it._

** SAM **

Great.

 

** CROWLEY **

Great.

 

** SAM **

You wouldn’t happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?

 

** CROWLEY **

Thursday, birdies tell me, there’s an appointment in Carthage, Missouri.

 

_Sam glances at Dean and nods._

** SAM **

Great.

 

_Sam puts the barrel between Crowley’s eyes and pulls the trigger. It clicks. Sam stares surprised ; Crowley stares back impassive._

** CROWLEY **

Oh, yeah, right you’ll probably need some more ammunition.

 

_Crowley goes into his desk._

Gotta say Dean, I’m pretty impressed you allow your pregnant brother go on            attempts to kill demons.

 

** DEAN **

Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren’t you kind of signing you own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?

 

** CROWLEY **

Number one, he’s going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don’t miss, okay. MORONS!

_Crowley throws a box at Dean, who catches and opens it; bullets for the Colt. Dean looks up and Crowley is gone. Sam sighs._

SCENE 8

_The next day the clan had spent the day preparing for their big battle against Lucifer and decided to have a little fun before the real work. Castiel was seated in front of 5 full shot glasses, filled with tequila. Ellen dared him to drink all 5, not thinking he would be able to down them all. One by one he threw them back without hesitation._

** CASTIEL **

I think I’m starting to feel something.

 

_Ellen and Jo gawk and then grin at his calmness._

_Sam and Dean are sitting at opposite sides of Bobby’s desk. Dean is drinking a beer and Sam has a glass of water._

** SAM **

It’s gotta be a trap, right?

 

** DEAN **

Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never.

 

** SAM **

Thank you again for you continued support.

 

** DEAN **

You’re welcome.

 

_They clink their glasses._

You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball’s chance, we gotta take it, right?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, I suppose.

_Sam took a swig of his water._

** DEAN **

Besides, I’m not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this.

 

_Dean pushes some papers at Sam._

There’s been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil’s there.

 

** SAM **

Okay.

 

** DEAN **

Look, you _know_ you can’t come with. You risked enough last night.

 

** SAM **

Dean…

 

_Sam starts._

** DEAN **

No! Listen, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We’ve lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you’re there, then we are handing the devil’s vessel right over to him, plus in your condition it’s not safe or smart.

 

** SAM **

Since when do we do anything smart?

 

** DEAN **

I’m serious, Sam. You’re pregnant and that complicates things.

 

** SAM **

Haven’t we learned a damn thing? We do better when we’re together.

 

** DEAN **

I know you want the devil dead, so do I, but I’m not going to risk you or your kid’s life for it. You’re staying here tomorrow to help Bobby out and that’s final.

 

_Sam takes in a breath._

** SAM **

Alright, you win. I guess it was a stupid idea.

 

_Dean looks past Sam, and looks at Jo. Sam looks too._

Talk about stupid ideas.

 

** DEAN **

Good God. True, that.

 

_Dean gets up and goes over to the refrigerator, where Jo is rummaging, looking for a beer._

Hey.

 

** JO **

Hey.

 

** DEAN **

So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it’s time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry.

 

** JO **

Are you giving me the last-night-on earth speech?

 

** DEAN **

What?

 

** JO **

What?

 

** DEAN **

No.

 

_They both laugh._

If I was, would, uh, would that work?

 

_Jo leans in for a kiss, but stops at the last moment._

** JO **

No. Sweetheart, if this our last night on earth, then I’m going to spend it with a little thing I call self respect.

 

_Jo laughs and leaves._

** DEAN **

If you’re into that kind of thing.

 

_Jo walks over to Sam who is looking over maps of Carthage in Bobby’s study._

** JO **

How you doing, big guy?

 

_Sam chuckles_

** SAM **

Just trying to hold it together.

 

** JO **

Can’t be easy, especially since you’re…. well you know.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, not really. And don’t worry, I won’t be joining you guys tomorrow.

 

** JO **

Yeah I figured as much. You got past my mother once but you’re crazy if you think you could do it twice.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, I agree.

 

_Sam smiles but it then falters slightly and he grabs his stomach._

** JO **

Oh my God, are you okay?

 

** SAM **

Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. The kid just has a hard kick. I’ve felt small jabs before but this was the first real big one.

 

** JO **

That’s great, Sam. Do you know what you’re having?

 

_Sam shakes his head._

** SAM **

No, not yet. I’m waiting for it to be born.

 

** JO **

Keeping it a surprise?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, as if my life doesn’t have enough of those.

 

** JO **

Hey, Sam, are you…happy?

 

** SAM **

I will be once we kill Lucifer.

 

** JO **

I mean, Lucifer aside. Are you happy?

 

_Sam hasn’t been asked that question for a while. When he visited his old high school English teacher, he asked the same thing and he really didn’t know what to tell him. But things were different now. He was pregnant and in a few short months he would have a kid of his very own. A new Winchester to add to his family. He would get to be a father with all of the love and support of his brother and hunter family. He smiles at this thought._

** SAM **

Yeah, I think I am.

 

** JO **

Good. You should be. You’re going to make a great dad. Don’t let Lucifer take that away from you.

 

_Jo smiles and then gives Sam a quick peck on the cheek._

** BOBBY **

Everybody get in here! It’s time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner.

 

_Sam and Jo come into the living room._

** ELLEN **

Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken.

 

** SAM **

Hear, hear.

 

** BOBBY **

Shut up. You’re drinking my beer.

 

_Castiel enters while Bobby finishes fiddling with a camera on a tripod. He then rolls his wheel chair back into position with everybody else._

Anyway, I’m gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.

 

** ELLEN **

Ha! Always good to have an optimist around.

 

** CASTIEL **

Bobby’s right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth.

 

_Their smiles disappear and the camera flashes taking their picture._

SCENE 9

_The next morning, Dean, Castiel, Ellen and Jo headed out to Missouri. Sam and Bobby were on phone and radio duty, waiting for updates or helping them in anyway they can. Dean called, via radio, not too long after they arrived and things have gone terrible. Dean informed them that Castiel disappeared in a sea of reapers, Meg showed up with hellhounds, which got them stuck in a gas station store and Jo was hurt. Badly. Bobby let them know that the Devil was probably on the land of William Jasper’s farm. It’s where the Battle of Carthage happened back during the Civil War. Bobby lets the radio go silent._

** SAM **

Dammit!

 

_Sam curses, throwing a book across the room._

I should’ve gone with. This wouldn’t have happened if-

 

** BOBBY **

Hey, stop it. Now you know that ain’t true. Jo is going to be just fine, alright?

 

_Sam nodded but he didn’t agree. They needed help out there and he felt useless, holed with Bobby, researching. Time had passed and both Sam and Bobby were getting anxious. They hadn’t heard a peep from the radio and Dean’s cellphone was still going straight to voicemail._

** SAM **

Bobby, it’s been way too long.

 

_Bobby looks up from his research._

** BOBBY **

Just be patient.

** SAM **

I can’t do that anymore! He can’t go up against Lucifer by himself; he’s going to get-

 

_Sam was suddenly standing before Lucifer on William Jasper’s farm. Dean was passed out in the bushes near Lucifer. It looked as if he had been knocked out. Lucifer had a shovel in his hand and had been digging. Dozens of men stood in the field, possessed most likely, staring at Lucifer._

** LUCIFER **

Hello, Sam. I knew something was missing from this fight. So I thought I’d bring you to the party. Didn’t want you to miss out.

 

_He says with a grin._

Now your brother did do a good job, don’t worry. He tried to kill me with that pretty little gun of yours, but there’s only 5 things in all of creation that that gun can’t kill, and I happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I’m almost done.

 

_Lucifer pick up the shovel and moves two scoops of dirt. Sam hurries over to Dean, checking his pulse. Lucifer leans on the shovel._

You know, I don’t suppose you’d just say yes here and now?

 

_Sam stands up._

End this whole tiresome discussion? That’s crazy right?

 

** SAM **

That’s _never_ gonna happen!

 

** LUCIFER **

Oh I don’t know, Sam. I think it’ll happen soon. Within 4 months. And I think it’ll happen in Detroit. Hey, just in time for your baby to be born.

 

** SAM **

You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I’m gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I’m going to rip your heart out!

 

** LUCIFER **

That’s good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. You’re baby? I’m gonna need it?

 

** SAM **

What do you mean?

 

** LUCIFER **

I know you think with you being pregnant is going to weaken me, but it’s not. It’ll make me stronger. And that baby, will be mine. And your angel friend Zachariah, he’s not working for God. He’s working for me. Why do you think he put that spell on you in the first place?

 

** SAM **

No.

 

** LUCIFER **

I’m afraid so, Sammy.

 

** SAM **

What did you do to this town?

 

** LUCIFER **

Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man.

 

** SAM **

And the rest of them?

 

_Lucifer gestures to the giant hole he had dug._

** LUCIFER **

In there.

 

_Sam is horrified._

I know, it’s awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand.

 

** SAM **

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

_Lucifer drops the shovel_

** LUCIFER **

I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolizes in fact. And one day I went to him and begged him to stand with me, and Michael-Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?

 

_Sam doesn’t respond but gets tears in his eyes._

 

Anyway. You’ll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don’t go anywhere. Not that you could if you would.

 

_Sam goes back to Dean to check on him. Lucifer turns to his hole and chants, and then turns to his demons._

Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls-

 

_Dean stirs._

** DEMONS **

We offer up our lives, blood, souls-

 

** LUCIFER **

To complete this tribute.

 

** DEMONS **

To complete this tribute.

 

_One by one the demons fall over dead. Sam and Dean stare. Lucifer looks at them._

** LUCIFER **

What? They’re just demons.

 

_Lucifer stares at the mass grave. The ground shakes and Sam and Dean look at each other, horrified. Castiel appears next to Sam and Dean and holds a finger to his lips. Lucifer turns and all three are gone. He walks forward._

Oh, hello, Death.

 

SCENE 10

_Castiel zaps them back to Bobby’s house. Bobby was having a heart attack trying to find where Sam disappeared. He was relieved when they showed up in his den. Quickly did his relieve turn into grief when he noticed that they were short two people._

** BOBBY **

Ellen and Jo?

 

_Dean shook his head, indicating they didn’t make it._

Dammit…

 

_Bobby says and then downs a fifth of whiskey. Sam turns a shade of green and then runs off with a hand over his mouth._

** CASTIEL **

What did Lucifer say to Sam?

 

** BOBBY **

Lucifer?! Sam talked to Lucifer?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, that’s who summoned him.

 

** BOBBY **

So I’m guessing the colt didn’t work.

 

** DEAN **

You would be correct.

 

_Dean follows Sam outside who is still yakking his guts up on the junkyard. Dean stands a safe distance away from him._

You okay?

 

** SAM **

No.

 

_Sam groans._

** DEAN **

Do you want to talk about what Lucifer said? I was kind of out of it for most of it.

** SAM **

Ellen and Jo are dead and I could’ve done something about it.

 

** DEAN **

No, you couldn’t of. Nobody could. We knew the risks going in.

 

** SAM **

Doesn’t matter.

 

_Sam, weakly, stood up straight._

No one else will die because of me.

 

_Dean walked closer toward his brother._

** DEAN **

Listen to me, no one died because of you.

 

** SAM **

Lucifer wants me. And he’s not gonna stop until he gets me.

 

** DEAN **

Well we’ll figure it out.

 

** SAM **

I don’t-I-I-don’t-I

 

_Everything is starting to get dark and Sam was off balance._

** DEAN **

Sam?

 

_Dean notices that his eyes are about to roll back and acts fast. He grabs his brother before he has the chance to fall but they both go down._

Sammy?

 

_He slaps Sam’s face in hopes of waking him._

Sammy? Come on. Bobby! Cas!

 

_Dean calls out frantic._

_Castiel runs out._

** CASTIEL **

What happened?

 

** DEAN **

I-I-I don’t know, we were just talking and then he just passed out. Can you zap us to Dr. Robert please?

 

_Castiel nods._

** CASTIEL **

Of course.

 

_Castiel, quickly, zaps them to Dr. Robert, who at the time was going over medical paper work when they showed up._

** DR.  ** ** ROBERT **

What the hell?

 

_Dean was still on the ground holding his pregnant brother._

** DEAN **

Help!

 

_Dr. Robert comes around his desk and see’s Sam and Dean. He helps Dean get Sam on the hospital bed._

** DR.  ** ** ROBERT **

Explain.

 

_He demands as he looks in Sam’s eyes with a flashlight._

** DEAN **

He threw up and then we were talking and then he passed out.

_Dr. Robert begins to take Sam’s blood pressure. His eyebrow rises._

What? What’s wrong?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

His blood pressure is through the roof.

 

_He quickly straps a fetal monitor over Sam’s stomach. The reads were showing up on a different machine across the rooms. Dr. Robert examines them._

And his baby is in distress.

 

** DEAN **

What?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

I’m gonna need you and your friend to wait outside.

 

** DEAN **

Hold on, what about, Sam?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

I will take care of him and his baby but I need you outside. Now.

****

_Castiel grabs Dean by the arm and escorts him out into the hallway._

** CASTIEL **

It’s going to be okay, Dean. Sam, will be fine

_Dr. Roberts has been examining Sam for over an hour. In the meantime Dean called Bobby to give him an update of what was going, since they left in such a hurry. Dr. Robert finally comes out of the examination room and invites Castiel and Dean back in. Sam was still unconscious, but now was hooked up to an IV bag and the fetal monitor still remained._

**DR.** ** ROBERT **

I got your brother’s blood pressure down considerably, which helped out the baby a lot. But I do have to warn you that your brother has preeclampsia.

 

** DEAN **

Okay, what does that mean?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

It’s a disorder that’s characterized by high blood pressure. Usually happens after 20 weeks of pregnancy and your brother is 26 weeks. Left untreated it can cause complications for his baby like premature labor or worse. Now I’m gonna guess that his high blood pressure has something to do with the stress he’s under, am I right?

 

** DEAN **

Uh, yeah, probably. A lot is happening right now.

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

You _need_ to manage it or else Sam could loose his daughter or his own life.

 

** DEAN **

I got it I’ll make sure-wait-did you just say daughter?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Oh I’m sorry, were you keeping that a surprise?

 

** DEAN **

No, it’s okay, I just won’t tell, Sam.

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

But I’m serious, Winchester. Your brother was lucky this time around but he might not be so if he doesn’t fix this.

 

_Dean nods._

I’m gonna keep him here overnight to monitor him. By morning you should be able to take him home. You and your friend are more than welcome to stay here.

 

** DEAN **

Uh, right sorry, Dr. Robert this is Castiel, Cas this is Dr. Robert.

 

_They shake hands._

** DR.  ** ** ROBERT **

Castiel. That’s a unique name.

 

** CASTIEL **

Yes, well I am an angel of the Lord.

 

_Dr. Robert chuckles._

**DR.** ** ROBERT **

Of course you are.

 

_Sam was out for a few hours before he woke up. Dean got comfy on a stool that sat next to Sam’s bed but Cas decided to lounge on Dr. Robert’s couch. Sam’s eyes fluttered and the first thing he saw was the IV drip that stood on his left side of the bed. He slowly followed the tube to his own arm. He turns over to see his brother half asleep on an uncomfortable stool._

** SAM **

Dean?

 

_Sam says weakly. Dean shot up out of his stool._

** DEAN **

Sam. Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?

 

** SAM **

I’m okay. I mean I feel kinda funny, but what happened?

 

** DEAN **

You passed out last night. You are way too stressed out, man.

 

_Sam scoffs._

I’m serious. You could’ve really damaged your baby or yourself. This is not a joke.

 

** SAM **

I know that, Dean. But with Lucifer-

 

** DEAN **

Not your problem anymore.

 

** SAM **

Like hell he isn’t.

 

** DEAN **

What don’t you get that you are now responsible for another human being. This isn’t about just you anymore!

 

** SAM **

Lucifer wants my baby!

 

_Sam blurts in almost a shout. He was now all red in the face. Castiel joined in on the conversation._

** CASTIEL **

Is that what he told you on that field?

 

** SAM **

Yes, and I can’t let that happen.

 

** DEAN **

Wait a minute I thought Zachariah said-

 

** SAM **

Zachariah isn’t on our side he’s on his.

 

** DEAN **

Wow, so it’s Uriel part 2.

 

** CASTIEL **

That bastard. I should’ve known.

 

_Dr. Robert enters the room._

**DR.** ** ROBERT **

Sam, good morning. Did your brother clue you in?

  **SAM**

Some of it.

 

** DR. ROBERT **

You have preeclampsia. Basically it’s very high blood pressure, which is affecting your baby. All types of hunting needs to stop. No research, no reading, no talking about it because your stress levels can’t handle it and frankly neither can your baby.

 

** SAM **

What do you mean?

 

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Last night your baby was in bad distress. If I didn’t get your blood pressure down your baby would have died.

 

_That hit Sam like a sack of breaks. No matter what was going on he didn’t want his kid to suffer._

** SAM **

I-I didn’t know.

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

I know that there is a lot going on with this Lucifer stuff and you and your brother are smack in the middle of it but you need to take care of yourself first. Do you understand me?

 

** SAM **

Yes sir.

**DR.** ROBERT

Good. Dean, you can take your brother home and don’t forget what I said.

 

_Dean helps Sam out of the hospital bed and Castiel got them home_

SCENE 11

****

** BOBBY **

So, Zachariah lied, shocker.

 

_Bobby says sarcastically. They were in the kitchen and Dean just grabbed a beer from the fridge._

How’s Sam doing?

 

** DEAN **

He’s pretty bent out of shape, although I think Dr. Robert put the fear of God in him.

 

_Dean chuckles weakly._

But I think he’ll be okay.

 

_He takes a pull from his beer._

** BOBBY **

So, while you guys were gone, Martin Creaser called.

 

_Dean narrow’s his eyes, thinking._

** DEAN **

Martin. Hunter right? Used to help dad right?

 

_Bobby nodded._

** BOBBY **

Yeah, saved your daddy more times than I can count. But, he’s in a psychiatric hospital now.

 

_Dean raises his eyebrow._

Hey, look, this life affects everyone a little differently. I’m shocked we’re not there ourselves.

 

_Dean couldn’t help but agree with him._

Anyway, he’s asked for our help. He’s seeing stuff in the hospital that he can only describe as, ‘unnatural’.

 

** DEAN **

Okay, but no offense, can we even trust his definition of ‘unnatural’? I mean he is in the loony bin.

 

** BOBBY **

Look, we owe him to at least check the place out.

 

_Dean put his beer down._

** DEAN **

Can you, uh, get someone else on the hunt?

 

_He says not looking, Bobby in the eye._

I just think that I should focus on Sam. You know, keep an eye on him and what not. Plus I don’t want him worrying about me on a hunt or anything.

 

** BOBBY **

Sure, if that’s what you want. I can call Rudy to take care of it.

 

** DEAN **

Thanks, Bobby.

 

** DEAN **

I’m gonna go check on him.

 

_Dean walks into Sam’s room and he’s lying on the bed staring at the ceiling._

** SAM **

So, you’re going on a hunt?

 

_Sam sat up in the bed._

I heard you and Bobby.

 

** DEAN **

Well then you didn’t hear everything.

 

** SAM **

Meaning?

 

** DEAN **

Meaning I’m not going. I’m gonna stay here with you.

 

** SAM **

For how long?

 

** DEAN **

For as long I want.

 

** SAM **

You don’t have to do this, Dean. Just because I’m out of commission doesn’t mean you have to be. We do have a responsibility.

 

** DEAN **

No, we don’t. They’re other hunters out there that can do the same job. No, see, I say that we take a little hiatus from hunting. We can focus on this baby of yours.

 

** SAM **

Hiatus?

 

** DEAN **

Yes. A break.

 

** SAM **

And Lucifer? He’s not gonna take a break.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t want you to worry about him anymore.

 

_Dean says slowly._

 

When the time-if the time comes then I will handle it. Until then I want you to focus on you and your baby.

 

_Sam took a hand to his abdomen and looked down at it. He felt his baby give him a small kick. He nods._

** SAM **

You’re right. Okay. Whatever it takes.

 

** DEAN **

Good. Good. So, you hungry?

 

** SAM **

Uh, yeah I guess I could eat.

 

** DEAN **

Great, I’m buying. Whatever you want.

 

_He says beaming with a smile._

** SAM **

You can get me a Cobb salad.

 

** DEAN **

Oh, come on, what are you really craving?

 

** SAM **

I’m craving a Cobb salad, Dean.

 

** DEAN **

Really?

 

_He says confused._

No strange pregnancy cravings like pickles and ice cream or Cheese Wiz on a steak?

 

** SAM **

I’ll take a pickle with my salad if it makes you feel better.

 

** DEAN **

That’s more like it!

 

_Dean says enthusiastically._

Coming right up.

 

 

SCENE 12

_Months had gone by and Dean stayed away from hunting. Sam was 7 months along and his pregnancy was going along swimmingly. He was still under doctor’s order to take it easy and Dean has been helping him with that. He has been keeping him occupied with baby stuff than demon stuff. Not exactly Dean’s forte but whatever it took to keep Sam and his kid safe he would do._

_Sam was at the kitchen table munching on cereal when Dean came waltzing in with a baby name book._

** DEAN **

What about, June?

 

** SAM **

I’m not naming my kid after a month.

 

** DEAN **

Janet?

 

** SAM **

Didn’t you hook up with a Janet once?

 

** DEAN **

Well, dude, if we’re basing this off of girls I hooked up with then we’re gonna have throw out the book.

 

_Dean smirks but Sam wasn’t amused._

** SAM **

You’re gross.

 

_Sam gets up and follows Dean out of the kitchen._

But why all the girl names? You haven’t even opened the boy section of that book. Unless you know something I don’t.

 

_Now that Dean thought about it, he did favor all of the girl names and clothes ever since he found out the gender was a girl._

****

** DEAN **

Right. I just thought this would be more fun.

 

** SAM **

Whatever man, if you say so.

 

** DEAN **

I do. Hey why don’t you say we-

 

_A loud crash was heard in the kitchen. The boys rush to the noise, Dean leading the way. When they get to the kitchen it was covered in flour and baking ingredients. They then see a pale women dressed in an apron and a checkered dress looking through the cabinets. A few pots and pan had fallen to her side. She looks over at the boys with innocence._

** KAREN **

Oh, I’m sorry.

 

_She says sweetly._

I was just looking for a pie tin. I’ll be sure to clean all of this up.

 

_Sam and Dean are bewildered. Who was this woman and how the hell did she get in?_

** DEAN **

Okay, but who are you?

 

** KAREN **

Oh, I’m sorry where are my manners. I’m Karen Singer.

 

_She shakes Dean’s hand and it was ice cold._

** SAM **

Karen Singer? As in Bobby’s wife?

 

_She nods her head yes._

** DEAN **

Bobby!!!

 

_Dean yells out for the older man. Bobby quickly rolls into the kitchen to the surprise of his dead wife. If he could stand he would’ve passed out by now. The woman he killed, because she was possessed by a demon, the woman he loved and missed everyday was standing in his kitchen looking more beautiful than ever. A little paler but still as flawless as he remembered her. She beamed when she saw him, but acted as if it was any other day._

** KAREN **

Morning, Robert, I thought I’d get started on an apple pie today, but I can’t seem to find my mothers old pie tin. Do you know where you put it?

 

** BOBBY **

Third cabinet on the right, hon.

 

_She laughs to herself._

** KAREN **

The one place I didn’t look.

 

 

_Bobby and the boys slowly back out of the kitchen and close the sliding doors, giving them privacy to talk._

** DEAN **

What the hell is going on? Why is the American Zombie baking cookies in your kitchen?

 

** BOBBY **

First of all that’s my wife so watch it.

 

_Bobby sternly warns._

 

** SAM **

Okay, well if she’s a ghost then there is something tying her here.

 

** BOBBY **

They’re can’t be. She’s cremated and I burned all of her belongings.

 

** SAM **

Then what the hell?

 

_Bobby stays quiet for a moment and then glances up at Dean._

What’s going on? Come on, Bobby, if you know something then out with it. I’m not going keel over, just say it.

 

** BOBBY **

Okay, I’ve been noticing omen signs in the area. Lightening storms, temperature drops; but since we’ve been out of commission for the past few months, I’ve ignored them.

 

** DEAN **

Well, what do they mean?

 

** BOBBY **

Nothing good I can imagine. Then this morning…

 

_Bobby wheels over to his desk to pick up today’s paper._

Local guy, Benny Suton, was found dead today. Witness said he saw Clay Thompson kill him.

 

** DEAN **

Okay, what’s the big deal?

 

_Dean shrugs._

** BOBBY **

Clay Thompson has been dead for 5 years.

 

_Dean gives out a low whistle._

** DEAN **

I see your point. So what’s our next move?

 

** BOBBY **

I’d like you to head into town talk to our witness, Digger Wells.

 

_Dean balks at the name._

** DEAN **

Digger Wells?

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah, he’s the town drunk.

 

** DEAN **

So then can we actually trust what he has to say?

 

** BOBBY **

I would’ve said no if I didn’t see my dead wife baking in my kitchen.

** SAM **

What are we going to do with your wife then?

 

** BOBBY **

She’s harmless for now; we’ll just keep an eye on her.

 

_Dean turns to Sam_

** DEAN **

And you.

 

** SAM **

I know, I know. I’ll stay here.

 

_Dean packs his bag and heads out in his FBI suit. Karen on the other hand was baking her 6 th pie. Sam made the mistake in going into the kitchen to get some food. He opened the kitchen doors to see Karen mixing ingredients in a large bowl._

Oh I’m sorry I don’t mean to disturb you.

 

** KAREN **

Not at all! Come on in! Would you like some pie? I’ve got pumpkin, apple, cherry, blueberry, pecan, and if your patient I’m making a boysenberry.

 

_Sam laughs._

** SAM **

That’s okay. I’m not hungry.

 

** KAREN **

Then why are you in here?

 

_She got him there. She then gave him a slice of pecan._

Here.

 

_Sam looks at the pie wearily. How bad can a pie made by a zombie be? He took it and had a bite. It was the best pie he’d ever tasted. He moaned in pleasure._

** SAM **

Oh my God, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Dean would be so jealous.

 

** KAREN **

Oh good you like it!

 

** SAM **

You really have a knack for this kind of stuff.

 

** KAREN **

I don’t know what it is but ever since I got here I can’t stop baking.

 

_Sam takes another bite._

** SAM **

I’ve noticed.

 

** KAREN **

How long have you known, Robert?

 

** SAM **

Since I was a kid. He practically raised my brother and I. He’s like a father to us.

 

_Karen hums pleasantly._

** KAREN **

It looks like you’re on your way to becoming a father yourself.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, how did you know?

 

** KAREN **

Sam, I may be whatever I am, but I’m not stupid.

 

** SAM **

Why didn’t you and Bobby ever have kids? You and him would’ve made great parents.

 

** KAREN **

Well, that’s his story to tell.

 

_Karen put the mixing bowl aside._

I know he cares about me. It’s hard for him to look me in the eyes after he-well you know what he did. It weighs on him. I don’t blame him. It’s good that he has you and your brother.

 

_Sam gives her a small smile._

** SAM **

We’re happy to have him apart of our lives.

 

_As if on cue Bobby wheeled into the kitchen with a slew of papers and books on his lap._

** BOBBY **

Can I talk to you for a second, Sam?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, sure.

 

_He turns to Karen._

Thanks for the pie.

 

_And then closes the kitchen doors._

** BOBBY **

You know you should be more careful.

 

** SAM **

It’s your wife.

 

** BOBBY **

No, it’s not.

 

_Bobby said solemnly._

** SAM **

What do you got?

 

** BOBBY **

Dean just called.

 

_Sam crossed his arms._

** SAM **

What did he say?

 

** BOBBY **

Not too much, except that he’s in jail. I gotta go bail him out.

 

** SAM **

What? How the hell did he get arrested?

 

** BOBBY **

He went to try to kill Clay Thompson when Sheriff Jody Mills came. She should’ve left it alone.

 

** SAM **

You know her?

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah… she’s busted me a few times in the past.

 

Sam scoffs.

 

** SAM **

For what?

 

** BOBBY **

None of your damn business, that’s for what.

 

_Sam backs off the subject._

Just stay here. I’ll be back as soon as possible. You’re okay right?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, Bobby, I’m good. Baby is calm as long as I am right?

 

_Bobby nods._

** BOBBY **

Alright good. Just be ware of Karen. We’re still not sure what she is.

 

** SAM **

Got it.

_When Bobby got back with Dean they were arguing. Sam was seated at the dining room table on his 3 rd piece of pie._

** DEAN **

It would’ve been nice if you filled us in on everything, instead of playing stupid.

 

** BOBBY **

Would you watch your voice, Karen might hear you!

 

_Dean turns to Sam._

** DEAN **

Apparently, Bobby knew that the whole town started rising from the dead! And Sam stop eating the dead woman’s pie!

 

_Sam drops his fork and pushes the pie away._

** SAM **

You really knew?

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah, I did but, again, I’m trying to keep you as calm as I can.

 

** DEAN **

So then why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me that the Sherriff’s dead son rose from the dead a few days ago, hmm?

 

_Bobby doesn’t answer._

I think you were hopeful that you’re wife would come back.

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah, and so if I was? Is it a crime to want to see my wife again, after what I did to her?!

 

_Bobby yells._

** DEAN **

But it’s not her.

 

** BOBBY **

You don’t think I know that?

 

** SAM **

Alright guys, enough. The dead is rising, this isn’t good so who’s behind it?

 

** BOBBY **

I’m thinking, Death.

 

** DEAN **

Death? As in the grim reaper, death?

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah.

 

** DEAN **

Awesome.

 

_He says sarcastically, then puts his fingers to his temple._

 

Another Horseman, must be Thursday.

 

** SAM **

Bobby, why would Death raise 15 people in a Podunk town like Sioux Falls?

 

** BOBBY **

I don’t know.

 

** DEAN **

Fine, but Sam, you need to get away from this. Until this Zombie thing is over your ass is gonna be in the panic room.

 

** SAM **

The panic room, seriously?

 

** DEAN **

Yes, it’ll keep you safe.

 

_Sam heaves a sigh but does what his brother instructs._

SCENE 13

_Dean meets him down there a little later to build shotgun shells. He made a work station for himself at a small desk in the corner of the panic room. Sam was lying on the twin bed in the room, with a hand on his stomach. Sam groans. Dean looks over at him, concerned._

** DEAN **

You okay?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, I’m fine. I think I just had too much pie.

 

_He says, sitting up._

** DEAN **

Wow, things I never thought I’d hear, Sam Winchester, would say.

 

** SAM **

I’m sure there’s a lot of things that I’ve said these past 7 months that you never thought I say.

 

_Dean smirks._

** DEAN **

Good point.

 

_Bobby enters the panic room, looking solemn._

Any news?

 

** BOBBY **

I just got a call from Jody Mills. She had to kill her son.

 

** SAM **

Why?

 

** BOBBY **

He went all zombie on her husband. He’s gone too.

** DEAN **

You know what this means, right, Bobby?

 

** BOBBY **

If something happens to Karen then _I_ will handle it.

 

** DEAN **

I just don’t think you’re seeing things straight-

 

** BOBBY **

I really don’t care what you think. You go near my wife and I’ll stop you before you get started.

 

** DEAN **

And do what? Shoot?

 

_Sam intervenes to break the tension._

** SAM **

So, what’s our next move?

 

** BOBBY **

If the sheriff’s kid turned then the others can’t be far behind. We need to be ready. I’ll call Jody to arrange the townsfolk for battle.

 

_Sam and Dean both nod in sync. Dean continues to prepare bullets for this on coming battle when he heas a sudden gun go off upstairs. Dean quickly drops his instruments and turns to Sam who has equal amount of concern on his face._

** DEAN **

Stay here.

 

_Dean runs upstairs to see Bobby cradling his dead wife in his arms, with fresh tears streaming down his face._

SCENE 14

_Dean returned to the panic room to tell Sam what happened to Bobby’s wife and that no matter what hears to stay in the panic room. When everything is clear and safe he would come down to get him. And with that Dean locked Sam in the room and prepared for battle. Sam could hear just about everything happening upstairs. There was so much commotion and with every gunshot Sam had mini heart attacks. He knew this wasn’t good for him or the baby so he tried his very hardest to drown them out, hoping for the best. He began to pace around the room thinking of any distraction he could. But soon he heard a succession of gunshots, coming from what he only assumed was a machine gun, which he knew Bobby or Dean did not own. It then got very quiet. Too quiet for Sam’s liking._

** SAM **

Dean?!

 

_He calls out in a panic. There was no answer and his heart was racing a million beats per second._

DEAN!

 

_The loud panic room door slowly opened and to Sam’s relief it was his brother behind it._

** DEAN **

I’m okay.

 

_Dean was covered in splattered blood and sweat. Sam closes his eyes in relief._

** SAM **

Oh, thank God. How’s Bobby?

 

** DEAN **

Everyone’s good. How’s that blood pressure?

 

_Sam looked down at his stomach and his baby was very active. He gave a small smile._

** SAM **

I’m good.

 

** DEAN **

Good. Well let’s get you out of here, shall we?

 

_Sam saw the massacre that was now Bobby’s house. Sherriff Jody Mills showed up to help with the zombies and getting rid of the dead bodies._

** JODY **

Hi, how you doing, Sherriff Jody Mills.

 

_Sam extends his hand to meet hers._

You a hunter, too?

 

** SAM **

Sam. Yeah, I am. Dean’s my brother.

 

** JODY **

So where were you during the Zombie Apocalypse?

 

_Sam glanced over to Dean who did the same thing to Bobby._

** SAM **

I’m pregnant.

 

_Sam blurts out. Jody is taken back from his statement but then takes a look at Sam. She does a quick review of everything she’s experienced in the past 48 hours and takes a breath._

** JODY **

Yup. I’ll buy that.

 

** SAM **

How are the townspeople?

 

** JODY **

Pretty freaked out. Hell, traumatized. A few of them I’m sure are calling the papers. I doubt anyone will believe them.

 

** SAM **

Would you?

 

_Jody shakes her head._

_Bobby was outside, off in the distance, staring at his wife’s dead body burning on the pyre. Dean joins him as a means of support._

 

** BOBBY **

You should know… Karen told me why Death was here.

 

** DEAN **

What do you mean?

 

** BOBBY **

I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me.

 

** DEAN **

What do you mean, you?

 

** BOBBY **

Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message.

 

** DEAN **

You? Why you?

 

** BOBBY **

Because I’ve been helping you, you sons of bitches. I’m one of the reasons Sam is still saying no to Lucifer.

 

** DEAN **

So this was like a hit on your life?

 

** BOBBY **

I don’t know if they wanted to take my life or…my spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way.

 

** DEAN **

But you’re gonna be okay. Right, Bobby?

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah… I always am. Listen, what we went through today was a lot and Sam can’t be doing too good. Let’s just keep all of this to ourselves.

 

_Dean nods._

** DEAN **

Of course, Bobby.

 

SCENE 15

_Since the zombie apocalypse, hunts have been picking up more frequently. There was so much work that Bobby ran out of hunters to assign jobs too, resulting in giving Dean a job. It was a pretty local vamp nest. Shouldn’t take too long and from Bobby saw it was a small nest. Probably a bunch of vampires who just got turned and can’t control their hunger. Sam was confident that his brother was going to get back in one piece. At least that’s what he convinced himself to avoid going into early labor._

_At 8 months Sam found comfort in reading on reading about the development of his baby. It made him feel in more control of his pregnancy. Bobby was at his desk, whiskey in one hand and a lore book in the other and Sam was comfortable in his sweats, reading on the couch. Everything was peaceful until Castiel popped in with a look of despair. Bobby looks up from his book._

** BOBBY **

Cas? What’s going on?

** CASTIEL **

You haven’t heard?

 

_Sam puts his book down and stands up._

** SAM **

Heard what?

 

** CASTIEL **

Maybe, I should just talk to Bobby. I don’t want to do any damage to you or the baby.

 

** SAM **

Cas, what the hell is going on?

 

** CASTIEL **

Please, Sam, allow me to talk to Bobby alone.

 

** BOBBY **

Sam, it’s okay.

 

_Sam hated being in the dark about things, but to avoid a fight he walked away from living room, but placed himself in the hallway, eavesdropping._

 

What happened? Is it Lucifer?

 

_Bobby asked in a hush tone._

** CASTIEL **

Not exactly. It’s Dean. He’s been shot.

 

** BOBBY **

What? Is he okay?

 

** CASTIEL **

He’s dead.

 

_Sam’s breath quickens and almost drops to the floor._

But it’s okay!

 

** BOBBY **

How is this okay?

 

** CASTIEL **

He’s in heaven right now and if we can get him to find an angel, Joshua.

 

** BOBBY **

Why can’t you?

 

** CASTIEL **

I’m not allowed back into heaven.

 

** BOBBY **

Okay, so what’s so special about this Joshua guy?

 

** CASTIEL **

The rumor is that he talks to, God. If Dean can find out what God’s plan is, then maybe we have a chance to stop Lucifer and Michael.

 

_Sam hears every word of their conversation and is not amused. He then feels a very sharp pain radiate through his stomach. Sam yelps in pain, struggling to keep him upright. Castiel is about to run upstairs to check on him, but then sees him in pain, the wall holding him up._

Sam? Are you alright?

 

_Bobby quickly wheels himself to Sam._

** BOBBY **

What hurts?

 

** SAM **

It’s the baby. I-I think that I’m going into labor.

 

_He says hesitantly._

Crap. It’s way too early.

 

** BOBBY **

Everything is going to be okay.

 

** SAM **

How can you say that? My brother’s dead!

 

_Sam cries._

** BOBBY **

Cas, get him Dr. Roberts now.

 

_Castiel does what he was told and teleports him to the doctor. When they arrive his assistant calls out to him a state of panic. Castiel gets him on the examination table as another, what he could assume contraction, fills him with pain. Sam lets out a low moan._

 

  1. **ROBERT**



Okay, just breathe, Sam.

 

_Dr. Robert does a few examinations on him and becomes relieved at his discovery. He takes a seat on a stool with wheels and faces Sam._

I have good news and bad news.

 

_Sam was in no mood for games._

** SAM **

What is it?

 

_Confusion yet anger resonated throughout his voice._

** ROBERT **

You’re not in labor. You were experiencing Braxton Hicks Contractions. It’s false labor. It’s your body’s way to prepare for labor. Completely normal.

** CASTIEL **

What’s the bad news?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Your disorder, preeclampsia, one of the symptoms are early Braxton Hicks contractions. Now the last time I saw you your blood pressure was lowered significantly.

 

_Dr. Robert took off his glasses to look Sam in the eye._

What happened?

 

_Sam unable to return the favor looks beyond him._

** SAM **

My brother is dead.

 

_Dr. Robert’s face softens and then puts his glasses on._

**DR.** ** ROBERT **

I’m sorry, son.

 

** CASTIEL **

Do you mind if I talk to Sam alone please?

  **DR.** **ROBERT**

Of course.

 

_Dr. Robert leaves the examination room._

** CASTIEL **

Sam, listen to me, Dean isn’t gone forever. We’re gonna get him back, but he has a job to do in heaven.

 

** SAM **

And who’s protecting him, huh?

 

** CASTIEL **

I’m using a spell to keep in contact with him.

 

** SAM **

Then let me talk to him.

 

** CASTIEL **

No.

 

** SAM **

Why not?

 

** CASTIEL **

Because it’s too dangerous. Think about it, Zachariah wants you and Dean alive so that angels can have a battle. He’s not going to stay dead. But before Zachariah catches up to him I need him to find Joshua.

 

** SAM **

Zachariah’s after him?

 

** CASTIEL **

Presumably so.

 

_Sam puts a hand to his head. He could feel a massive headache approaching._

** SAM **

Cas, I want my brother back, alive, today.

 

** CASTIEL **

I promise. In the meantime I think you should stay here. Allow the doctor to look after you and monitor your condition.

 

_Sam agrees and Castiel disappears leaving Sam alone for the moment. Dr. Robert re-enters the room and keeps Sam company until Castiel returns, but this time with an extra companion._

** DEAN **

Sammy.

 

_Dean breathes. He gives his brother a tight hug._

** SAM **

Jesus, Dean don’t do that again.

 

** DEAN **

How is it I die and you’re the one in the hospital?

 

_Dean jokes._

** SAM **

Well you scared me half to death.

 

_Sam saw the blood stains on his shirt. When he looks harder he can see that the holes in his shirt were caused by shotgun shells. Sam pulled at his brother shirt._

Who did this to you?

 

** DEAN **

It doesn’t matter.

 

** SAM **

Who did this to you, Dean?

 

_He says gritting his teeth. Dean sighs._

** DEAN **

Roy and Walt.

 

_Dean could see Sam was getting agitated._

Hey, stop. I know what you’re thinking. But I’m fine. Look, alive and well.

** SAM **

Why did they go after you?

 

_Dean shrugs as if he doesn’t know. Sam knew better._

Dean.

 

_Sam presses._

** DEAN **

You almost went into early labor when you found I died I’m not-

 

** SAM **

Dean!

 

** DEAN **

Fine! They were looking for you.

 

** SAM **

What?

 

_He says disbelieving._

** DEAN **

They found out you were the one to start the apocalypse and wanted their revenge. But I wouldn’t give up your location.

 

_Sam could feel his stomach tighten. He put a hand to it and Dean quickly got him to sit back down on the examination table._

Whoa. Whoa calm down. Don’t get yourself worked up. Everything is fine!

 

** SAM **

I wish I believed you.

 

_Castiel stood in the corner of the room._

** CASTIEL **

What did Joshua say?

 

** DEAN **

Not right now, Cas.

 

_Dean warns._

** CASTIEL **

Please Dean!

 

** DEAN **

He can’t help us okay! God doesn’t give a crap that the world is imploding.

 

_Castiel searches the room for answers._

** CASTIEL **

Maybe…maybe Joshua was lying.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t think he was.

 

_Castiel looks up._

** CASTIEL **

You son of a bitch. I believed in…

 

_He looks away and then the sound of wings fills the room. Castiel left._

** DEAN **

Cas!

 

_Dean calls out._

** SAM **

So, God’s out of the picture?

 

** DEAN **

We’ll find another way. We can still stop all of this.

 

** SAM **

How?

 

_Dean doesn’t answer. Sam gets up from the table and leaves the room. Dean takes a long breath. He wants to scream because he really doesn’t have any answers._

SCENE 16

_A lot had happened since Dean died. Zachariah was dead. Dean killed him for the angels had captured their dead half brother, Adam to be the new vessel for Michael. Sam was so relieved that Zachariah was gone, but Lucifer was still out there._

_It’s late at night and Sam and Dean were driving back from a baby furniture store, picking out cribs and rocking chairs for the baby’s room when Crowley appeared in the back of the Impala._

** CROWLEY **

Hello boys?

 

_He says with a witty smile. Sam turned around in the front seat, acted quickly and attempted to stab the demon, but unfortunately misses right before he disappeared. Dean stops the car to a screeching halt on an abandon road._

** DEAN **

Did you get him?

 

** SAM **

He’s gone!

 

_Crowley, now standing next to the Impala, knocks on the window._

** CROWLEY **

Fancy a fag and a chat?

 

_Sam and Dean get out the car very angrily and Sam is slowly advancing towards Crowley._

You’re upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but—

 

** SAM **

You want to talk? After what you did to us?

 

_Sam is stalking after Crowley. He grips hold of Ruby’s knife, tightly._

** CROWLEY **

After what I—what I did to you?! I gave you the colt!

 

** SAM **

Yeah, and you knew it wouldn’t work against the devil!

 

** CROWLEY **

I never!

 

_He says offended._

** SAM **

You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run—Good people!

 

** CROWLEY **

Who you take on a ride is your own business! Look, everything is still the same. W-we’re all still in this together.

 

** SAM **

Sure we are.

 

_Sam attempts to stab Crowley but the demon is too fast for him. He disappears and then reappears behind him._

** CROWLEY **

Call of your dog—please.

 

_Dean pulls Sam back._

** DEAN **

Sam, blood pressure.

 

_Dean reminds him and he calms down slightly but still was glaring at Crowley._

** CROWLEY **

I can get you Pestilence.

 

_Dean, Bobby and Sam had been looking for Pestilence to stop the sudden outbreak of swine flu, plus collect all of the horsemen rings. They already had war and famine and they were missing death and pestilence. With these rings they would be able to open Lucifer’s cage and put him back._

 

** DEAN **

What do you know about Pestilence?

 

** CROWLEY **

I know how to get him. That’s got your interest, doesn’t it?

** SAM **

Are you actually listening to this?

 

** DEAN **

Sam—

 

** SAM **

Are you friggin’ nuts?!

 

** DEAN **

Shut up for a second, Sam!

 

** CROWLEY **

Shut up, the both of you! Look… I swear… I thought the colt would work. It’s an honest mistake. It’s all part of the learning process, nothing’s changed. I still want the devil dead. Well… one thing’s changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation.

 

** DEAN **

Holy crap. We don’t care.

 

_He says as he rolls his eyes._

** CROWLEY **

They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth got his eyes out for me! Yet… here I am…last place I should be—in the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, under a friggin’ spotlight!

 

_Crowley gestures to the street light above him and it explodes it. He takes a calming breath._

So come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not? Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?

 

_Crowley takes them to an abandon house._

Here we are—my life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone—

 

** DEAN **

My heart’s bleeding for you. Now, how do you know the rings?

 

** CROWLEY **

Well, now… I’ve been keeping a close eye on you lot.

 

** SAM **

We’ve got hex bags. We’re hidden from demons.

 

** CROWLEY **

All but one.

 

_He points to himself._

That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car—a magical coin that easily trumps your little bag of bones. It allows me hear things too—and, my, the things I’ve heard.

 

_He chuckles._

So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in.

 

** DEAN **

You said you could get us pestilence.

 

** CROWLEY **

Well, now…I don’t know where Pestilence is… per se. But I do know the demon who does. He’s what you might call the horsemen’s stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He’s who you want—believe me. He’ll tell us where Sneezy’s at.

 

** DEAN **

Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?

 

** CROWLEY **

No. Nuts at his pay grade don’t crack. We bring him here, then I sell him.

 

** SAM **

Sell him?

 

** CROWLEY **

Please. I’ve sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can’t close one little demon?

 

_Sam did not like this idea one bit. He just got done working with a demon she screwed him over and caused him to start the apocalypse. He didn’t want to be responsible for something like that again. The angrier and upset he got, he could feel his baby kicking him harder and harder, causing him to wince slightly. Thankfully Dean didn’t notice._

** SAM **

Why are we even listening to him, Dean? This is totally insane.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t disagree.

 

** CROWLEY **

One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic.

 

** DEAN **

You ready to go?

 

** CROWLEY **

Yes. Yes I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning.

 

** SAM **

What?

 

** CROWLEY **

You’re not going.

 

** SAM **

And why the hell not?

 

_Crowley looks over at Dean._

** CROWLEY **

Is your brother delusional? Are you delusional? You’re 8 months pregnant. Why would you go on a hunt?

 

** DEAN **

Crowley’s right, you’re safer here.

 

_Sam knew Crowley and Dean were right but that didn’t mean that he hated the fact that he was siding with a demon. But Sam sat the abandoned home while Dean and Crowley went off to find their demon. He lowers himself on the dusted couch and calls Bobby._

** BOBBY **

Hello?

 

** SAM **

So, Dean just walked right out the door with Crowley.

** BOBBY **

Where the hell are you guys? I thought you two went shopping.

 

** SAM **

We did and then Crowley surprised us in our car and is now promising us that he knows how to get Pestilence’s ring. Isn’t that just crazy?

 

** BOBBY **

Well look, Sam, I got no love for demons, and yeah, it is kinda crazy, but… I don’t know. After a year of chasing up zilch, maybe it’s time to go crazy. I really don’t like the idea of you up there though. How you feeling?

 

** SAM **

****

Me and the baby are fine Bobby.

 

_His baby gives him a strong kick in response._

I’m gonna go Bobby.

 

** BOBBY **

Alright. Stay safe.

 

** SAM **

You too.

 

SCENE 17

_Dean and Crowley captures Brady and he’s passed out in the back of the impala. After Crowley had his way with him they put a sack over his head, marked with a demon trap, so he couldn’t go anywhere. Crowley who is in the passenger seat carves a sigil into Brady’s torso._

** DEAN **

Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery!

** CROWLEY **

Up yours mate. This bit of carving will tie our friend down. No zapping off, no smoking out—locked in the meat suit. An important piece of our bargaining strategy.

 

** DEAN **

Whatever, fine, but we can’t take this guy back to my brother.

 

** CROWLEY **

And why the hell not?

 

** DEAN **

The man thinks about demons and he goes into labor. I don’t need him around an interrogation.

 

** CROWLEY **

If you want pestilence you’re going to need your brothers help.

 

** DEAN **

Why?

 

** CROWLEY **

Because your brother can crack him.

 

** DEAN **

What are you talking about?

 

** CROWLEY **

You just got to trust me.

 

_Dean rolls his eyes._

Hey, have I steered you wrong yet?

 

SCENE 18

_Sam’s on the couch waiting when Crowley, Dean and Brady come in. Brady still has the bag over his head. Crowley ties Brady’s body up in another room._

** SAM **

What’s going on, Dean?

 

_Sam tries to take a look at the demon but Dean stops him._

 

** DEAN **

According to Crowley, you’re the one that can crack Brady.

 

** SAM **

You expect me to interrogate him?

 

** DEAN **

I’ll be here the whole time.

 

_Deans says with a reassuring pat on the back. They walk into the room where Brady is tied up and Dean removes his hood._

** SAM **

Brady?

 

_Dean’s head quickly turns to Sam._

** DEAN **

You know him?

 

_Brady chuckles._

 

** BRADY **

Brady hasn’t been Brady in years. Not since, oh…middle of our sophomore year?

 

** SAM **

What?

 

** BRADY **

That’s right. You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. All right, now, let it all sink in.

 

** SAM **

You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch!

 

_Sam charges Brady but Dean holds him back._

You introduced me to Jess!

 

** BRADY **

Ding, ding! I think he’s got it!

 

_Sam struggles to push past Dean and get to Brady._

** DEAN **

Dammit, Sam!

** SAM **

I’m gonna kil you!

 

_Dean forcefully guides him out of the room, while Brady laughs._

Get out my way.

 

** DEAN **

No.

 

** SAM **

Get out of my way, Dean!

 

** DEAN **

There is only one way to win, and it ain’t by killing that think in there. Plus you need to relax. You need to calm down. Pestilence be damned, I will send you back to Bobby’s.

 

_Sam takes a calming sigh and puts a hand on the smaller part of his back, trying to ease the discomfort he was feeling._

** SAM **

If I go in there and talk to him, I can’t promise what I’ll do in there.

 

** DEAN **

You can kill him but not before you find out where Pestilence is, okay?

 

_Sam nods. Sam went off into a back room to ease himself. He was beginning not to feel too well. With the recent events it wasn’t a surprise._

 

_Dean got a beer and took a seat on the couch. Crowley came around the corner after having a one on one with Brady._

Well, how’d it go? He buy your Girl Scout cookies?

 

** CROWLEY **

Not yet. Where’s your pregnant moose?

 

** DEAN **

He’s cooling off.

 

** CROWLEY **

All right, then. Get bent.

 

** DEAN **

You going somewhere?

 

** CROWLEY **

Well, he won’t budge, so now I go stick my neck out.

 

** DEAN **

What are you gonna do?

 

** CROWLEY **

Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckler I’ve been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work.

 

_Crowley disappears, Dean goes into the bathroom to wash his face. Sam discretely closes the door and puts a chair against the doorknob of the bathroom, preventing Dean from exiting._

** DEAN **

Sam? Come on, Sam! Don’t do this!

 

_Dean bangs on the door._

Hey! Open the door!!

 

_Sam makes his way over to Brady to greets him with smirk._

** BRADY **

Well, here, we go. Can I just say you are looking wonderful, Sam. You know not everybody can pull of that pregnancy look but you are just glowing!

 

_Sam continues to glare at him._

So are we doing last words or no?

 

** SAM **

Sophomore year, huh?

 

** BRADY **

Brady, here, he was a good kid—straight arrow. I mean, your best friend, really. Perfect point of access.

 

** SAM **

Thanksgiving.

 

** BRADY **

Yes sir.

 

_He says enthusiastically._

Remember when I came back from break all messed up – dropped out of pre-med, the drugs, the bitches? That was the new Brady. That was me. Remember how much time you spent trying to get me back on the right track? You really were a good friend. But ol’ yellow eyes didn’t send me back t be your friend. No, we could tell you wee starting to loose you. You were becoming a mild-mannered, worthless sack of piss. Now, come on. We couldn’t have that. You were our favorite.

 

_Dean is kicking at the door trying to get out of the bathroom. He makes a rather large whole in the door and removes the chair._

So I hooked you up with a pure, sweet, innocent piece of tail. Then your brother came along for a weekend. The day you came back she was in her room crying, so I comforted her. Any idea why she was so upset, Sammy?

 

_Dean listened in on the conversation._

Jess found out that she was pregnant with your baby.

 

** SAM **

What?

 

** BRADY **

And then I toasted her on the ceiling. That’s right—Azazel might have put the hit out on Jessica, but, man, I got to have all the fun!

 

_Sam’s hand twitches around Ruby’s knife. Brady laughs._

She was so surprised…so hurt when I started in on her.

 

_Sam looses it and presses Ruby’s knife against Brady’s throat._

** BRADY **

Come on! Do it! Do it if it’ll make you feel better! I killed your baby.

 

_Dean grabs his brother off of Brady and takes him in the next room._

** DEAN **

Look at me, are you okay?

 

_Sam throws his head back trying to hold back tears._

He could be lying, Sam.

 

** SAM **

No. He’s not. He’s got no reason to. He knows he’s a dead man.

 

_Dean gave Sam a comforting touch on the arm._

** DEAN **

Are you okay?

 

_Dean knows it’s a dumb question but he thought he should ask. Sam gives him a look that read, “What do you think?” all over it._

It’s going to be okay.

 

** SAM **

Once again my life has-

 

_Sam couldn’t even get the words out. Dean stops his train of thinking._

** DEAN **

Hey, this is _not_ your fault. You wanna blame someone you blame that thing in there!

 

** SAM **

I don’t know, Dean, I can’t-

 

_Sam winces and puts a hand to his back. He closes his eyes and lets out a painful groan._

** DEAN **

Sammy? You alright?

 

_Sam gives off a weak laugh._

I think Junior wants out.

 

_Dean’s eyes widen._

** DEAN **

What?! Like right now? Are you sure it’s not Braxton Hicks or whatever?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, I’m pretty sure.

 

_Not long after Sam’s water broke did Crowley show up. Sam had his hands on the couch, rocking himself as the contraction rolled through him._

 

** CROWLEY **

God. The day I’ve had.

 

** SAM **

Shut up, Crowley.

 

_Sam moans._

** CROWLEY **

What’s his problem?

 

** DEAN **

He’s in labor. Tell me you got something.

 

** CROWLEY **

As a matter of fact I do.

 

_Crowley takes a visit to Brady._

Good news. You’re going to live forever.

 

** BRADY **

What did you do?

 

** CROWLEY **

Went over to a demons nest—had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though—let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toaf the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are—wait for it—lovers in league against Satan.

 

_Crowley chuckles while Brady sighs._

Hello darling. So, now Death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss’s eternal-torment list with little old me.

 

 

** BRADY **

Oh, no, no, no, no. No.

 

** CROWLEY **

Something else we have in common—apart from our torrid passion, of course—craven self-preservation. So, now, why don’t you tell me where Pestilence is at?

 

_In the distance they all heard Hellhounds howling._

** BRADY **

Oh, God, Crowley.

 

** DEAN **

Was that a hellhound?

 

** CROWLEY **

I’d say yeah.

 

** DEAN **

Why was that a hellhound?

 

_Crowley pulls out an old coin._

** SAM **

What ‘s that?

 

** CROWLEY **

Remember I was telling you about my crafty tracking device?

 

** SAM **

Yeah.

 

** CROWLEY **

Demons planted one on me.

 

** SAM **

You’re saying a hellhound followed you here?

 

** CROWLEY **

Well, technically, he followed this.

 

** BRADY **

Get me the hell out of here and I’ll tell you anything you want.

 

** SAM **

Shut up! Oh my God everyone needs to shut up!!

 

_Sam bore down as a contraction ripped through him._

Ahhh! God! Dean!

 

_Dean kept Sam up right by linking arms with him._

** DEAN **

Just breathe, Sam. Crowley, how are we getting out here?

 

** CROWLEY **

Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You’re long past the point of “go.”

 

_Crowley tosses the coin to Dean who catches it. Crowley disappears._

** DEAN **

Dammit!

 

** SAM **

I told you!

 

** DEAN **

Oh, well, good for you. Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen.

 

_Dean guides Sam to the dusty couch._

I’m gonna be right back. Just watch Brady.

 

_Brady scoffs._

****

** BRADY **

Watch me? Get me the hell out of here!

_Dean runs into the kitchen to grab some salt. Before he can find it the hellhounds break through the window. Dean fires a few rounds at the hellhounds._

** DEAN **

Sammy?!!?!

 

_Sammy was still seated on the couch. Currently going through a contraction. They were coming in fast._

** SAM **

NNNGH!!!

 

** BRADY **

Dammit, get me out of here!

 

** SAM & DEAN **

Shut up!

 

** BRADY **

Great. Just great.

 

_Crowley reappears._

** CROWLEY **

Hey!

 

** DEAN **

You’re back?

 

** CROWLEY **

I’m invested. Currently.

 

_A hellhound barks behind him._

Stay!

 

** DEAN **

You can control them?

 

** CROWLEY **

Not that one.

 

_He points behind Dean._

I brought my own.

 

_Crowley pats the hellhound beside him._

Mine’s bigger. Sic him, boy!

 

_The hellhounds races past Crowley and fights the other hellhound. Dean runs to Sam and helps him off the couch, putting his arm around him. Crowley helps him as well get up. Once he was on his feet Crowley grabs Brady and gets him in the backseat of the car. Sam rode shotgun._

I’ll wager $1,000 my pup wins.

 

** DEAN **

Shut up and get in the car.

 

_Dean drives 8 miles away from the shack before Sam groans very loudly in agony._

I know, Sammy, just a little bit longer and we can get you to Dr. Robert.

 

** SAM **

I’m not gonna make it that far, Dean. I wasn’t kidding when I said this kid wants out!

 

** DEAN **

Well, how much time do you think we have?

 

** SAM **

Let me put it into some perspective.

 

_Sam strains._

I’ve been pushing for the past hour.

 

** DEAN **

You what?!

 

** SAM **

It’s not like I can help it, Dean!

 

** DEAN **

Crowley, take Brady someplace, get the location out of Pestilence. I gotta get Sam off the road.

 

_When Dean looks in his rearview mirror Crowley was already gone with Brady. Dean pulls off to the side of the road._

** SAM **

What are you doing?

 

** DEAN **

We’re not gonna make it to Bobby’s or Dr. Robert right? Might as well set up camp here.

 

** SAM **

You’re telling me I’m gonna have to give birth in the car?

 

** DEAN **

Trust me, I’m not too keen on it either.

 

_Dean gets out of the car and runs to the passenger side. He opens the door and begins t take off Sam’s pants._

** SAM **

How’s it looking down there?

 

_Dean chuckles nervously._

** DEAN **

Welp, I can’t see what I’ve seen down here.

 

_Sam huffs out a small laugh._

No, we’re looking good. I can definitely see the head though.

 

_Sam could feel a contraction building through his back and then come forward to his stomach. He felt his belly tighten. He has one hand grabbing the dashboard and the other grabbing his stomach._

** SAM **

Oh, God!

 

_Sam moaned in pain._

** DEAN **

Okay, Sammy, push!

 

_Sam did as he was told and pushed. He keeps pushing until he runs out of steam. He does this 10 more times before he lets out a rather loud scream._

** SAM **

I CAN’T! IT HURTS!

 

** DEAN **

Sammy-

 

** SAM **

Don’t you fricken Sammy me! I am pushing a large human being out of me, which isn’t supposed to happen anyway, and you want to rationalize me with!?

 

** DEAN **

I was just gonna say that the baby is right here. One more push should do it.

 

** SAM **

Promise?

 

** DEAN **

Yes! Now on the next contraction push really hard.

 

_Sam nods. A few seconds went by and Sam began pushing once again. Once again he let out a vulgar slew of obscenities at his brother. But Dean now had something in his arms. It was small and wiggling around. It also had an ear-piercing wail to it. It was Sam’s daughter._

It’s a girl, Sam!

 

** SAM **

It is?

 

_He asks with a slight tremor_

** DEAN **

Wanna hold her?

 

_Sam nods with tears in his eyes. Dean hands her off, but not before cleaning her up with his jacket, which he wraps her in._

** SAM **

She’s so small, Dean.

 

_He wasn’t kidding. She was teeny tiny, but that’s the side effect of giving birth before their due date._

But she’s perfect.

 

_She had dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. Once nestled in her father’s arms she stopped crying and stared at her father._

** DEAN **

We should probably get to Bobby’s Sam.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, yeah. Yeah we should.

 

SCENE 19

_Sam and Dean got back to Bobby’s house by sunrise. Sam was passed out in the back seat with his daughter sleeping in his arms. Dean helped Sam into the house and seated them on the couch. Bobby wheeled himself to Sam with a smile on his face._

** BOBBY **

Why didn’t you tell me you gave birth?

 

** DEAN **

A lot was going on, Bobby.

 

** BOBBY **

Well, how you feeling kid?

 

** SAM **

I’m alright. Kinda soar, but she’s good so I’m good.

 

_He says with a smile._

** BOBBY **

Can I hold her?

 

** SAM **

Of course!

 

_Sam passes his daughter over to Dean who passes her to Bobby._

** BOBBY **

Hey, sugar. Gotta name?

 

** SAM **

Um…I was thinking, Heather.

 

_Bobby looks down at the newborn._

** BOBBY **

Well, hello, Heather.

 

_Dean see’s a piece of paper on Bobby’s desk with coordinates on it._

** DEAN **

Bobby, what’s this?

 

** BOBBY **

Location of Pestilence.

 

** DEAN **

How the hell did you get this?

 

** BOBBY **

Crowley, dropped it off?

 

** DEAN **

Well, why didn’t he just give it us?

 

** BOBBY **

Because we made a deal.

 

_Dean grits._

** DEAN **

What kind of deal?

 

** BOBBY **

I sell my soul, to get the location of Death.

 

_Dean voice rises._

** DEAN **

You sold your soul?!

 

** SAM **

Bobby, how could you?

 

** BOBBY **

Look, you wanted to know where Death is, so Merry Christmas. He said I’d get my soul back.

 

** DEAN **

Oh right, because he wasn’t lying.

 

_Sam’s daughter began to cry. Bobby handed her off to Sam._

** SAM **

Guys, can we take this somewhere else?

 

** BOBBY **

Sam’s right. Why don’t you put Heather down and get some rest. You must be exhausted.

 

** SAM **

Yeah I am.

 

_Dean helps Sam up and looks back at Bobby._

** DEAN **

This isn’t over.

 

_Sam slept for 9 hours. Each hour making up for each month he was pregnant. He wakes up to the sound of his daughter wailing. Disoriented, he couldn’t figure out where the sound was coming from. He finally realizes that it’s coming from the kitchen. Sam enters the kitchen to the sight of his brother rocking, Heather, back to sleep._

What are you doing out of bed?

 

** SAM **

I heard her crying. She okay?

 

** DEAN **

Just a little hungry. I fed her and then I’m gonna put her back in her crib.

 

** SAM **

Dude, you don’t have to that.

 

** DEAN **

Do what?

 

** SAM **

You know, take care of me and Heather.

 

** DEAN **

Well, why wouldn’t I? She’s my niece and you’re my brother.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, but you’ve already done so much while I was pregnant…

 

** DEAN **

Doesn’t matter, Sam.

 

_Dean hands Sam was juice._

Now sit and I’ll make you something to eat.

 

_Sam reluctantly sat down._

****

** SAM **

Where’s Bobby?

 

** DEAN **

Out back. I think he had enough of me yelling at him about selling his soul.

 

** SAM **

I still can’t believe he did that.

 

_Dean gives Sam, Heather._

Hey there.

 

_She responds with a yawn._

Someone’s sleepy.

 

** DEAN **

You’re welcome.

 

_Dean gives Sam a bowl of the chili he had been cooking and then takes a seat across from Sam._

So… tonight I’m to go after Pestilence to get his ring and then tomorrow Crowley and I are gonna find Death to get his. Finally we can start putting the pieces together to kill Lucifer.

 

_Sam takes a bite out of his chili._

** SAM **

Good. That sounds like a good plan. A little crazy but nonetheless a good plan. We gotta keep Heather safe though.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t disagree. We can set you two up in the panic room while the big boss fight goes down.

 

_Sam finished his meal and then put his daughter down to sleep. Dean left shortly after to get Pestilence’s ring. When he returned he looked like crap, but he came back with Castiel. After he came back Dean left with Crowley to find Death and get his ring. Although before they left, Crowley was nice enough to give Bobby back his legs. Bobby thought it would be a good idea to put Sam and Heather in the panic room early, just in case._

_Sam and Castiel were moving the crib down into the basement._

** SAM **

You think Dean will actually be able to kill, Death?

 

** CASTIEL **

I doubt it.

 

** SAM **

What?

 

_He jumps almost dropping the crib._

** CASTIEL **

Sam!

 

_Castiel quickly grabs the edge before it drops on his foot._

** SAM **

Sorry, but Crowley said-

 

** CASTIEL **

You believed Crowley?

 

** SAM **

Desperate times you know.

 

_Castiel goes to change the subject_

** CASTIEL **

I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the birth.

 

_Sam chuckles._

****

** SAM **

It’s okay, Cas. I don’t think you would’ve been able to do much anyway. Plus she came out just fine.

 

** CASTIEL **

That she did.

 

_They get to the front of the panic room and Sam pushes it the rest of the way in, for Castiel can’t get into room due to the Enochian sigils on the walls._

** SAM **

Well that should do it.

 

_Sam and Cas go upstairs to meet with Bobby, who had Heather in his arms._

** BOBBY **

Everything all set?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, think so. I can’t get used to you at eye level.

 

** BOBBY **

Very funny. Alright, you guys get downstairs. Wings and I will keep it safe up here.

 

_Sam takes Heather from Bobby and locks themselves in the panic room. Sam tried to keep himself on high alert, until the 6-hour mark hit and could feel himself get drowsy. He closes his eyes but immediately opens them when he hears his baby stir. Lucifer was before him holding his baby._

** SAM **

No! How-how did you-?

 

** LUCIFER **

Did you really think a bunch of Enochian sigils were gonna stop me? I’m stronger than that.

 

** SAM **

Let her go, Lucifer.

 

** LUCIFER **

Or what?

 

_Lucifer challenges._

You’ll kill me? I don’t see you with the horsemen rings.

 

_Sam’s hands bawled up into a fist._

** SAM **

You hurt her and I will kill you.

 

** LUCIFER **

Very threatening. But I think you should say yes so me and my brother can go it. You say no and the child is mine. Decide, Sammy.

 

_A very loud clatter was heard amongst Dean, Bobby and Castiel. It was then followed by a blood-curdling wail from Heather. They run as fast as they can to the panic room. Castiel stays outside the room as Dean and Bobby bust the door open. Sam had his back turned to them holding Heather._

** DEAN **

Sam?

 

_He says quietly. Sam slowly turns around and then pins Dean on the wall with a flick of the wrist._

** LUCIFER **

Not so much.

 

_Dean strains against the invisible restraints._

** DEAN **

Lucifer.

 

** LUCIFER **

Ya miss me?

 

_Lucifer then pins Bobby on the opposite wall._

** DEAN **

Put the baby down!

 

** LUCIFER **

Not gonna happen. I’ve been waiting nine months for this little bundle of joy to be born. I’m not just gonna give her up. What kind of father do you think I am?

 

_It made Dean sick to see his brother being used as Lucifer’s Muppet suit._

** DEAN **

Come on, we can make a deal. We can-

 

** LUCIFER **

Oh, shut up, Dean. You’re powerless in this situation. Sam finally said yes and now the battle will commence. I told you this was going to happen. You should’ve trusted me.

 

_Lucifer spots Castiel._

And look who it is, the traitor. With an attitude like yours you just might turn into me.

 

_He says with a sly grin stepping out of the panic room, brushing past Castiel._

SCENE 20

_The hold that Lucifer had on Bobby and Dean wore off. They exit the panic room and talk to Castiel in the basement._

** CASTIEL **

What do we do?

 

** DEAN **

We go after them.

 

** BOBBY **

Dean…

 

** DEAN **

Lucifer has my brother and my niece; I’m going to stop him.

 

** BOBBY **

I’m not saying you don’t but you need to have a plan.

 

_Dean pulls out the horsemen rings._

** DEAN **

I’ve already got one.

 

** BOBBY **

Do you even know how they work?

 

** DEAN **

Death gave me the instruction manual. So are you two gonna help me or what?

 

** CASTIEL **

We’re here for you, Dean. Whatever you need from us, we’re there.

 

** DEAN **

Good. First we need to find, Sammy. Cas, where would the big boss fight go down?

 

** CASTIEL **

I’m not sure, honestly.

 

** DEAN **

If you had to guess.

 

** CASTIEL **

I don’t rea-

 

** DEAN **

Please, Cas!

 

_Castiel sighs._

** CASTIEL **

Well, it all has to end where it started.

 

** BOBBY **

Meaning?

 

** CASTIEL **

Meaning, the fight will be in Lawrence.

 

** DEAN **

And where would Satan and an arch-angel have their big boss fight?

 

_Bobby and Castiel shrug._

A cemetery.

 

** BOBBY **

Ground zero.

 

** DEAN **

There’s an old cemetery right outside of Lawrence. Stull Cemetery.

 

** BOBBY **

Then that’s where we start.

 

SCENE 21

_It takes Dean, Bobby and Castiel some time to get ready to save Sam. Dean gets to Stull Cemetery, as Sam and Michael are about to fight. He gets in between of the two._

** DEAN **

Am I interrupting something?

 

_He says with a sly smirk. He turns to Sam._

We need to talk?

 

** LUCIFER **

Dean. Even for you this is a whole new mountain of stupid.

 

_Michael in Adam’s body speaks up._

** MICHAEL **

You’re no longer the vessel, Dean. You’ve got no right to be here.

 

** DEAN **

Adam, if you’re in there somewhere, I am so sorry.

 

** MICHAEL **

Adam isn’t home right now.

 

** DEAN **

Well, then you’re the next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him.

 

** MICHAEL **

You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!

 

** CASTIEL **

Hey, ass-butt!

 

_Castiel and Bobby appear. Castiel is holding a bottle with a burning flame on the end. Castiel throws the Molotov cocktail at Michael. He screams and goes up in flames._

** DEAN **

“Ass-butt”?

 

** CASTIEL **

He’ll be back—and upset—but you got your five minutes.

 

** LUCIFER **

Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?

 

** CASTIEL **

Uh….no.

 

** LUCIFER **

No one dicks with Michael but me.

 

_Lucifer snaps his fingers and Castiel explodes in a rain of blood and chunks of flesh. Dean swallows back bile._

** DEAN **

Sammy, can you hear me? Where’s Heather?

 

** LUCIFER **

You know…I tried to be nice…for Sammy’s sake. But you… are such a pain…

 

_Lucifer grabs Dean by his jacket._

….in my ass.

 

_Lucifer throws Dean into a windshield of the Impala, which shatters. Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back. When Lucifer turns around, Bobby shoots him again in the chest. Bobbys shrugs at Dean. Thinking, “it was worth a try.” Lucifer twists his hand and snaps Bobby’s neck._

** DEAN **

No!!!!!!!!!

 

_Dean screams._

** LUCIFER **

Yes.

 

_Lucifer grabs Dean’s legs and pulls him forward and punches Dean hard, in the face, against the Impala. Dean spits out some blood._

** DEAN **

Sammy, please. I know you’re in there.

 

** LUCIFER **

Oh he’s in here, all right.

 

_He punches Dean again._

And he’s gonna feel the snap of your bones.

 

_Lucifer gets another punch in and Dean falls to the ground._

Every single one.

 

_He then hauls Dean to his feet._

We’re gonna take our time.

 

_Lucifer punches Dean at least ten more times. Dean’s face is incredibly swollen and bleeding._

** DEAN **

Sam, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you. I’m not gonna leave you. Think of your daughter though. Think of Heather. She needs her father. She needs you. I need you.

 

_Lucifer draws back his fist for another punch, but something stops him. He see’s the green army man that’s stuck in the ashtray. He then see’s his life flash before his eyes. He see’s the good and the bad. He see’s Jessica burn on the ceiling, he see’s his brother playing pranks on him in the car, he see’s the fights they got in, he see’s the various hunts they went on. He then see’s him giving birth to Heather and holding her for the first time. Seeing her smiling up at him, with so much love and innocence. Sam unclenches his fist and lets go of Dean who falls to the ground against the Impala._

** SAM **

It’s okay, Dean. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got him.

 

** DEAN **

Cast him out of you.

 

_Dean wheezes. Sam nods and Dean takes the Horsemen rings out of his pocket. He throws it on the ground._

** SAM **

Bvtmon tabges babalon

 

_The ground caves in around the rings and air is sucked into the hole. Sam and Dean look at each other as the hole widens. Sam collapses to the ground and begins to jerk around as if he was having a seizure. Dean attempts to get to him but struggled to move. White energy left Sam and entered the hole. Michael reappears and tries to grab the energy before it falls into the hole but he ends up falling with it. The hole closes, leaving the horsemen rings in their place on the ground._

** DEAN **

Sammy?

 

_He croaks out weakly._

Sammy can you hear me?

 

_Sam slowly sits up._

** SAM **

Yeah, Dean, I can.

 

** DEAN **

Thank God. You did it, Sammy. You took control of Lucifer.

 

** SAM **

I didn’t have a choice. I wasn’t gonna let him win.

 

_Sam looks at Dean’s face with sympathy._

****

We need to take you to a hospital.

 

** CASTIEL **

That won’t be necessary.

 

 _Dean and Sam look at him_ surprised.

 

** DEAN **

You’re alive?

 

_Castiel heals Dean’s face. It’s no longer swollen or bleeding._

** CASTIEL **

I’m not sure who brought me back, although I do believe it was God.

 

** DEAN **

Look at you. New and improved.

 

_Castiel helps Sam and Dean up from the ground. He then heals Bobby of his broken neck._

** SAM **

Where is Heather?

 

** DEAN **

We’re not sure. Do you remember where he put her when you were possessed?

 

** SAM **

Not really. Everything is kinda fuzzy. But wait. I do remember this um…warehouse. She could be there.

 

** DEAN **

Perfect we’ll start there.

 

SCENE 22

_Sam leads to the way to warehouse and it’s littered with demons. Luckily, Dean had Ruby’s knife with him and they had a full throttle angle by their side. After they fended off a few demons, they could hear Heather’s cry in the corridor. Sam runs, beating a few demons on his way, before he reaches a door. He busts it open to see his daughter in a dirty crib, wailing at the top of her lungs._

** SAM **

Oh my God.

 

_He runs to her and cradles her so closely._

I’m so so, so, so, sorry, sweetie.

 

_Bobby, Dean and Castiel finally catch up to Sam. They all look relieved._

** BOBBY **

She okay?

 

** SAM **

Other than a dirty diaper I think she’s okay.

 

_Castiel beamed them back to Bobby’s where they finally could breathe again._

** DEAN **

Now what?

 

** SAM **

What do you mean?

 

** DEAN **

Well we defeated the devil. Michael and Lucifer are locked in the cage. What do we do now? Go back to hunting Wendigo’s or something?

 

_Sam scoffs._

** SAM **

No.

 

_He looks down at Heather_

I’m done hunting. I mean it. I’m a father first.

 

** DEAN **

You say that now.

 

** SAM **

No, I’m serious. My daughter was kidnapped by Lucifer. That kind of put things in perspective.

 

** BOBBY **

Well thank God! Maybe now I can retire.

 

_Bobby laughs._

I’m too old for this.

 

** DEAN **

Agreed.

 

** BOBBY **

Hey watch it, pretty boy.

 

** SAM **

What about you Cas? What are you going to do?

 

** CASTIEL **

I don’t know. Maybe try to find peace. Try to store order in Heaven.

 

** DEAN **

Well, good luck with that.

 

** CASTIEL **

But I would really like to stay here. Help out with the baby.

 

** SAM **

I would love that Cas. We all would. I think we all owe you for saving our lives.

 

** CASTIEL **

Don’t mention it.

 

_Castiel smiles. Sam leaves and takes Heather up to her nursery, bathes her and then gets her in her crib._

** SAM **

Thank you for saving me.

 

_He gives her a kiss on the forehead as she drifts off to sleep._

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 


End file.
